Dévotion Empoisonnée
by blOody-Dirk
Summary: Vous ne m'aimez pas. N'essayez pas de faire croire le contraire. Je le sais. Je le veux. Vous préférez m'exécrer... Je prends, je baise, je jette. L'autre n'a pas d'intérêt..." . DM/HG. LemOns
1. PrOlOgue

**Bien l'bOnjOur -Ou bOnsOir,**

**N'étant actuellement pas en état d'écrire des textes joyeux où le monde est plus ou moins beau et les gens plus ou moins heureux, je ne parviens pas à continuer ma fic' Les Merveilles -postée sous mon pseudo pOmmE-vErtE. Cependant, je vous offre à présent une nouvelle petite fiction, qui à la base devait être un simple OS. J'ai cherché à écrire cette histoire de façon 'crue' sans pour autant en oublier une certaine qualité d'expression. J'espère avoir réussi cela... **

**Certains d'entre vous reconnaîtrons surement une influence provenant d'un livre : Hell de Lolita Pille qui est mon coup d'coeur de cette année 2OO9 et pour lequel j'ai un grand respect et une grande admiration.**

**Cette fiction sera très courte puisqu'elle contient, en plus de ce prologue, deux chapitre seulement. Je poste donc le prologue aujourd'hui, le chapitre 1 arrivera certainement en début de semaine puis, si tout va bien puisqu'il est encore en cours d'écriture, le deuxième chapitre arrivera en fin de semaine prochaine...**

**Pour ceux qui ont lu le début de mon autre fic' Les Merveilles je tiens à vous dire que je ne compte toujours pas l'abandonner mais je prendrais le temps de l'écrire correctement lorsque mes examens seront passés et que j'en aurais enfin fini avec le BTS... Je sais que certains risquent de trouver bizarr' que j'ai pu écrire cette fiction alors que je n'écris pas l'autre mais comme je l'ai dis plus haut je n'suis pas d'humeur à écrire des choses plus 'joyeuses' & en plus Les Merveilles me prennent plus de temps que celle-ci ... Voilà :)**

**Bon je vais cesser à présent tout mon p'tit BlaBla & je vous laisse lire le prologue.**

**bOnne LecTur'**

**.  
**

**

* * *

**

.

**Introduction**

_Sans cesse à mes côtés s'agite le Démon ;  
_

_Il nage autour de moi comme un air impalpable ;  
_

_Je l'avale et le sens qui brûle mon poumon_

_Et l'emplit d'un désir éternel et coupable._

_.  
_

_Parfois il prend, sachant mon grand amour de l'Art,_

_La forme de la plus séduisante des femmes,_

_Et, sous de spécieux prétextes de cafard,_

_Accoutume ma lèvre à des philtres infâmes._

_.  
_

_Il me conduit ainsi, loin du regard de Dieu,_

_Haletant et brisé de fatigue, au milieu_

_Des plaines de l'Ennui, profondes et désertes,_

_.  
_

_Et jette dans mes yeux pleins de confusion_

_Des vêtements souillés, des blessures ouvertes_

_Et l'appareil sanglant de la Destruction !_

_._

**Baudelaire**, Les Fleurs du Mal, section _Fleurs du Mal,_poème CIX.

* * *

*** * ***

**CitatiOns**

**.  
**

**"**_La mère de la Débauche n'est pas la joie mais l'absence de joie_**"**

**Friedrich Nietzsche**

**.  
**

**"**_Débauche. Organisation particulière d'une vie en réaction contre l'aliénation sociable_**"**

**Jean Schuster**

**.  
**

*** * *  
**

**

* * *

.  
**

**Prologue**

**.  
**

Vous ne m'aimez pas.

N'essayez pas de faire croire le contraire. Je le sais. Je le veux.

Je suis un mec de la pire espèce. Je suis de ceux que les filles adulent avant de haïr et je suis de ceux dont les autres membres de la gente masculine souhaitent la mort.

Je suis né dans la luxure, j'ai grandi dans luxure. Elle est mon quotidien et ma personnalité. Dans mon monde tout n'est que grandeur et démesure. Chaque jour présente une profusion d'excès guidée par le vice et le scandale. Et je piétine, avec une joie non dissimulée, tout être que je considère comme m'étant inférieur –autant dire qu'ils sont nombreux… Vous m'observez, rêvant de la vie qu'est la mienne et ne comprenant pas pourquoi je la mène ainsi. S'il y a une chose que je déteste le plus c'est l'hypocrisie dont certains êtres sont capables. Me faire de gentils sourires, me féliciter pour telles ou telles affaires réglées, rire de mes sarcasmes violents pour, une fois que ma présence ne gêne plus, déverser, à mon propos, un flot de paroles haineuses, crachées par une bile horripilante. Le monde est méprisable alors je le méprise avec un professionnalisme à couper le souffle. Les gens de mon espèce me comprennent parfaitement, les autres passent pour des imbéciles avec leurs idéaux d'égalité, de bonté générale et d'envie d'un monde meilleur. Les hommes ne naissent pas égaux et j'en suis la preuve vivante. J'échappe à la justice de votre monde en le dégradant de ma simple personne. L'unique but de ma vie est justement de la vivre comme bon me semble et si cela ne convient pas au peuple inférieur je prends grand soin de les rabaisser plus encore.

Si j'étais une fille, cela ferait longtemps que l'on utiliserait le qualificatif de 'pute' pour parler de moi. Mais je suis un être masculin, un mâle, un _mec_. Dès lors, je suis considéré comme un Don Juan, un simple libertin, et je baise qui je veux, quand je veux, où je veux, comme je veux. Les filles me désirent, je ne peux donc pas faire affront à ces corps sensuels, à ces courbes féminines, à ces chairs généreuses, en les ignorant ou simplement en me contentant de n'en satisfaire qu'une seule. Et puis, il me paraît normal de répondre à leur désir puisque la parfaite beauté de mon corps, mon charme envoûtant mais également ma somptueuse richesse et, surtout, cet air froid supérieur qui me détache de leur monde, ne sont que raisons de perdre la tête en ma présence. Je suis considérée comme le trésor d'une lutte infernale entre le cœur et la raison. Elles ne cessent de se battre pour que je pose, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à peine, les yeux sur leur insignifiante personne. Mais je ne les regarde jamais vraiment. Même lorsque je prends le temps de les charmer –bien que la plupart du temps cela ne soit même pas nécessaire puisqu'elles se jettent littéralement dans mes draps- je ne les regarde pas réellement. Et lorsqu'elles pensent –malgré la connaissance qu'elles ont de ma réputation- m'avoir atteint, m'avoir 'touché en plein cœur', elles finissent toujours par le regretter amèrement. _JE _gagne à chaque fois. _Elles_ perdent à chaque fois… Je prends, je baise, je jette. Cela ne va pas plus loin.

L'autre n'a pas d'intérêt, seul mon propre bien être m'importe.

Alors non, vous ne m'aimez pas. Vous ne pouvez m'aimer. Vous préférez m'exécrer.

Malgré cela, j'admets une chose : vous avez besoin de moi. Non seulement, grâce à ma fortune, je fais vivre la plupart d'entre vous, mais, surtout, vous avez besoin de mon existence pour vous prouver, qu'au fond, vous, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.

Je vous suis supérieur, je vous méprise, mais sans moi vous auriez l'impression de n'être qu'un moins que rien.

Alors vous ne m'aimez pas, mais vous aimez le fait que j'existe.

* * *

**Et voilà**

**c'est tout pour le moment.**

**J'espère que ça vous as plu.**

**Je vous dis au prochain numéro pour la suite de la vie de notre cher Drago Malefoy avec, au programme des deux prochains chapitres, quelques lemons plus ou moins crus...**

**Alors je vous dis à bientôt et en attendant la suite rien ne vous empêche de laisser une p'tite review pour laisser votre avis, vos impressions... ;)**

**.blOody-Dirk.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**BonjOur-bOnsOir,**

**Et bien voici donc le chapitre 1 de Dévotion Empoisonnée. Petit changement d'programme, il ne devait y avoir que deux chapitres et ben finalement il y en aura certainement trois... :)**

**J'espèr' que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**bOnne LecTur'**

**.**

**

* * *

**

*** * ***

**CitatiOns _: Hell_ de Lolita Pille.**

**"**_A deux cents à l'heure dans les rues de Paris où il ne fait pas bon traîner quand nous sommes au volant, nous mêlons l'alcool à la beu, la beu à la coke, la coke à l'ecstas, les mecs baisent des putes sans capotes et jouissent ensuite dans les copines de leurs petites soeurs, qui se font de toute manière partouzer du matin au soir_**" Hell**

**"**_Je n'aime personne et je ne fous rien, je ne veux pas tenter de me distraire ou de m'occulter la vérité, la vie est une saloperie, et chaque seconde de lucidité est un supplice_**" Hell  
**

**.  
**

**"**_Je possède deux armes infaillibles pour exercer mon art, la première, c'est mon inductible supériorité physique, intellectuelle, financière et sociale qui écrase d'emblée mon adversaire et me rend invulnérable à n'importe quelle attaque, la seconde, c'est que je me fous de tout, et que je n'ai honte de rien_**" Andréa**

*** * *  
**

**

* * *

.  
**

**Chapitre 1**

_**Débauche & Macabre Plaisir**_

_**.  
**_

En un mouvement parfaitement maîtrisé, ma main se pose sur le paquet de cigarette trônant sur la table de nuit à mes côtés. J'en tire une clope que je cale instantanément entre mes lèvres. Je l'allume en en aspirant une grande bouffée. Son goût âcre inonde alors ma gorge et je rejette promptement une traînée nuageuse de fumée grise dont l'odeur vient facétieusement chatouiller mes narines. Je prends un plaisir intense à fumer, rien ne vaut une bonne cigarette après une nuit de baise.

Mes yeux dévient du mur sur lequel ils s'étaient figés pour venir parcourir le corps nu d'une femme endormie. Allongée sur le ventre, seules ses jambes sont emmêlées dans le drap, le reste de son corps m'est exposé. Sa silhouette élancée dissimule avec peine de généreuses formes, juste au dessous du creux de ses reins, sa poitrine, peut-être trop imposante à mon goût, est écrasée contre le matelas et sa respiration est accompagnée d'un léger soulèvement du haut de son corps. Son visage m'importe peu, il est comme toutes les autres femmes, avide de désirs et de reconnaissance, je me contente donc de savoir que ses cheveux sont d'un blond vénitien à faire pâlir d'envie et cache actuellement son faciès. Sa main gauche repose à quelques centimètres du haut de ma cuisse et mes yeux restent un moment fixés sur l'anneau qui entoure son annulaire**. **Ce n'est pas la première femme mariée que je baise et ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière. Je ne crains pas les hommes de celles-ci, pourquoi devrais-je m'en vouloir ? Ce sont leurs femmes qui font d'eux les cocus qu'ils sont, je ne fais que répondre aux désirs charnels dont elles sont prisonnières de par le manque d'attention que leur porte leurs maris.

Le temps de mon investigation, ma cigarette s'est entièrement consumée, absorbée par ce besoin irrationnel que j'ai de fumer. J'écrase le mégot dans un cendrier vidé la veille et en attrape une autre, refusant de ne me contenter que d'une seule. Un léger grommellement me signale que la femme à mes côtés se réveille doucement. Sa main remue et ses doigts viennent caresser lascivement ma cuisse. Gardant un air grave plaqué sur le visage, ne m'émerveillant pas le moins du monde, je baisse les yeux au moment où les siens s'ouvrent, avec un peu de difficulté au début. Elle m'adresse un sourire radieux, les yeux brillant encore du plaisir ressenti quelques heures auparavant.

« -Bonjour Drago… murmure-t-elle à mon égard.

-Salut, répond-je froidement et détournant le regard pour fixer de nouveau le vide. »

Je ne me souviens même plus du prénom qu'elle a prononcé en se présentant à moi la veille. Carla, Cassie ou bien peut-être était-ce Casey… A dire vrai je m'en contrefiche complètement. Peu importe son nom, je l'ai baisé comme il se doit et c'est de cela qu'elle devra se contenter.

Le silence plane dans la pièce pendant qu'elle se réveille correctement et m'observe avec envie. Je termine ma clope sans me bousculer puis, une fois qu'elle a rejointe la première, je me lève, me débarrassant du drap encombrant d'une geste vif, dévoilant ainsi ma nudité ce dont je me fiche éperdument –et elle aussi sans aucun doute. En quelques pas rapides je gagne la salle de bain annexe à la chambre et en ouvre la porte avant de me retourner.

« -Prends tes affaires et fiche le camp d'ici. J'espère ne plus te trouver dans mon lit lorsque je sortirais de ma douche. »

Je la vois subitement perdre tout sourire et toute joie, une pâleur d'incompréhension et de désolation prenant possession de son visage. Elle s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais déjà je m'enferme dans la pièce d'eau. Les réactions des femmes m'agacent un point tel que parfois j'en vomirais. Soit elles se mettent à pleurer et à me traite de tous les qualificatifs synonymes du mot 'salop', soit elles hurlent et utilisent également un vocabulaire pas très élégant dans la bouche d'une femme, soit elles font le tout en même temps. Je suis un habitué de ce genre de scène à présent c'est pourquoi je m'éclipse toujours rapidement, les laissant déguerpir en mon absence –bien que certaines osent attendre mon retour, ce qu'elles ne manquent jamais de regretter.

Après un rapide regard dans la glace surplombant l'imposant lavabo en marbre gris j'entre dans la cabine de douche, qui pourrait facilement contenir six personnes, et fais couler un jet d'eau chaud. Me délectant de la chaleur qui se propage jusqu'à l'intérieur de mon être, je ferme les yeux et ne pense plus à rien. J'ignore le temps qui passe, profitant au mieux de ce moment de bien être, refusant de sortir sachant que cela me ramènerait brutalement à la réalité de la vie. L'eau parcourt la moindre parcelle de mon corps, dévalant le long de mes muscles, tendus malgré le bien être qu'elle m'offre.

Je finis enfin par quitter l'espace confiné et complètement humidifié, attrapant une serviette pour en entourer mon bassin. D'un geste prompt j'efface la buée qui est allée se coller contre le miroir et me dévisage. L'eau chaude a donné un peu de couleur à mes joues à présent rosées –mais qui, je le sais pertinemment, reprendrons d'ici peu leur pâleur habituelle- mais n'a pu complètement effacer les traces de fatigue dû au sommeil manquant. Qu'importe, un mot me suffira à faire disparaître ces légers cernes, _comme par Magie… _Le métal froid qui caractérisait si bien mes yeux fut un temps a perdu son éclat pour ne laisser qu'un gris clair étincelant uniquement lorsque la lumière du soleil vient taper dessus.

Me détournant de cette image de moi-même que me renvoi la glace, j'attrape la brosse à dents pour entreprendre le brossage de celles-ci. Une fois fait, je retourne dans la chambre et m'aperçois, pour ma plus grande satisfaction, que le lit est vide. Et qui plus est, Carla, Cassie, ou Casey, peu importe le prénom qu'elle portait, ne semble pas avoir fait d'esclandre en me laissant un quelconque souvenir de sa présence tel que des oreillers déchiquetés, des insultes écrite sur le mur ou bien encore des objets brisés sur le sol. Elle est partie fièrement, comme se devrait de le faire chaque femme passant dans mon lit.

Mon armoire grande ouverte, j'entreprends de me décider quels vêtements porter et finit par attraper un jean Levi's, une chemise et une veste qui vient donner la touche de chic qu'il me fallait.

Jetant un regard sur la pendule accroché au dessus de la porte de sortie de la chambre, je m'aperçois qu'il se trouve être déjà largement passé quinze heures. Cependant, en ce qui me concerne, ma journée ne fait que commencer. Enfilant ma veste, je sors de la pièce, parcourt le long corridor, descends un escalier suspendu hélicoïdal laqué noir brillant et me retrouve dans un salon d'un peu plus de deux cent mètres carrés. Je claque des doigts et subitement un mécanisme se met en route, ouvrant ainsi les volets jusqu'à présent clos. Alors, doucement mais surement, le soleil pénètre dans la pièce, illuminant tout objet sur son passage. Je m'approche de ces grandes fenêtres et observe le fourmillement d'êtres humains qui caractérise si parfaitement la ville de New-York.

Les premières notes de la chanson _Out of Exile_ d'Audioslave viennent subitement me sortir de la torpeur qui s'était emparée de mon esprit. Me détournant de la baie vitrée, je saisis mon portable posé sur la table basse. Sur l'écran je peux lire le nom du correspondant qui cherche à me joindre. Blaise. Je réponds.

« -Drago bordel mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?! »

La voix irritée de mon ami résonne dans mon oreille. En arrière plan je peux entendre le son et les paroles d'une musique de métal où le chanteur semble clairement avoir la rage contre le monde actuel.

« Drago, hurle Blaise comme pour me rappeler sa présence -via les ondes du téléphone, je t'ai attendu près de deux heures ce midi. Il était convenu que nous déjeunions ensemble au Soho Grand Hôtel afin que tu fasses la connaissance de Sarah Florisse. Tu te souviens d'elle au moins ?

-Oui… je ne m'en souviens que maintenant mais je m'en souviens. Je dois prendre des photos d'elle demain matin pour _Vanity Fair_…

-Exactement. Et, comme tous tes modèles, tu voulais la rencontrer afin de la cerner le mieux possible pour avoir une idée de comment la faire poser et blablabla… »

En effet, je travaille ainsi. D'abord voir les personnes, leur parler, prendre conscience de pleins de petits détails, des différents tics à la manière de s'exprimer, comprendre leur manière de vivre et de voir le monde. Les étudier, les analyser pour mieux faire ressortir leur personnalité à travers les clichés que je prends lors des séances photos.

« Je te rappelle, la voix de Blaise retentit de nouveau à mon oreille alors que je me perdais dans mes pensées, que Sarah Florisse est particulièrement difficile à faire venir pour un simple déjeuner, son emploi du temps est terriblement chargé avec la sortie de son album et la promo qu'elle doit assurer.

-J'ai compris, c'est bon, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Ecoute je suis navré j'ai complètement zappé ce déjeuner, mais tel que je te connais je suis prêt à parier mon loft que tu m'as rattrapé l'coup… »

J'entends Blaise souffler d'exaspération à l'autre bout du fil et je souris de victoire.

« -Bien sur que je t'ai rattrapé le coup… Ce soir, 20h30, au Plaza. Et surtout…

-Je ne serais pas en retard ! T'inquiète donc pas. »

Je raccroche, balance le téléphone portable sur le divan et traverse la pièce pour pénétrer dans la cuisine. Cette dernière fait facilement la moitié de la taille du salon et n'est séparée de celui-ci que par un bar. J'attrape une pomme dans la corbeille et le goût acide du fruit défendu pénètre dans ma bouche lorsque j'en croque un morceau.

Enfin, après avoir récupéré le téléphone précédemment balancé, je quitte mon appartement, murmurant un simple mot pour en verrouiller la porte d'entrée. L'ascenseur me fait passer en quelques secondes à peine du vingt-sixième étage au rez-de-chaussée et en deux temps trois mouvements je me retrouve sur le trottoir, entouré par une foule d'inconnu plus ou moins pressé.

Marchant la tête haute, regardant droit devant moi, je laisse mes pas me guider au fil des avenues. Au bout d'à peine un quart d'heure de marche, j'arrive devant un café, à l'apparence élégante et aux couleurs sobres, dont la terrasse est déjà pleine en ce mois de juillet où la chaleur pèse et donnant envie aux gens de profiter pleinement du moindre rayon de soleil. Moi, j'entre.

Les lumières intérieures sont tamisées, laissant ainsi le plaisir aux clients habituels tous fortunés de rester dans l'ombre des regards suspicieux et des oreilles indiscrètes. Le _Bloody's Coffee_ se trouve être autre chose qu'un simple café de classe supérieur. Le _Bloody's Coffee_ est en réalité l'antre de la haute société bourgeoise tombée dans le côté obscur de la richesse. Au _Bloody's Coffee_ on peut, certes, commander un café, une bière, un jus de fruit, mais également, si l'on sait à qui s'adresser et la manière de le faire, on peut se procurer certaines substances bien plus intéressantes, bien plus dangereuses aussi.

Je m'avance vers le fond du café, saluant au passage quelques connaissances d'un signe de la tête ainsi que le barman qui me serre la main chaleureusement et avec lequel j'échange quelques paroles –il est bien obligé l'hypocrite, je suis quand même l'un de ses meilleurs clients… Puis, arrivé à destination, je m'assois aux côtés de quatre autres personnes. Deux d'entre elles font parties de mon passé –tout comme Blaise Zabini que j'ai eu plus tôt au téléphone. Les deux autres sont apparues rapidement lorsque j'ai entamé ma nouvelle vie.

« -Eh ! Drago ! me lance Pansy Parkinson avec un étrange sourire railleur, les yeux éclatés en raison d'une substance qui remplie déjà les veines de son corps. Mais où t'étais ? Encore en train d'baiser une de tes pouffiasses ?

-Attends Pansy, poursuit Jeff Harnings tout aussi défoncé, il ne s'agissait pas de _n'importe quelle _pouffiasse… Il a passé le reste de la nuit, et la matinée, avec nul autre qu'Alicia Pikazia…

-Tu plaisantes ?! enchaîne instantanément Théodore Nott qui se tourne alors vers moi. Tu as vraiment réussi à baiser Alicia Pikazia ?! LA star montante de la pop anglaise ?! Putain, mon vieux… tu ne te refuse rien dis donc… On dit en plus qu'elle est dure à avoir… »

Je les observe un instant. Ils ont tous l'air hagard et attendent impatiemment une réponse de ma part. Je leur offre mon plus beau sourire carnassier.

« -En fait… J'ai sauté Alicia Pikazia dans les toilettes de la boîte et… j'ai fini ma nuit, enfin surtout ma matinée, avec la femme du patron de la firme Sarax's.

-La firme pharmaceutique qui est actuellement la firme la plus côté en bourse ? »

J'acquiesce. Andrew Timson siffle d'émerveillement.

« -Elle était bonne au moins ? m'interroge Malicia Tricks, actrice ratée qui accepte de jouer dans des films pornographiques lorsqu'elle manque d'argent et n'ose nous en demander.

-Comme toutes les femmes d'âges mûres. »

Nous rions de bon cœur et j'attrape le sachet de poudre blanche qui est glissée entre les cuisses de Pansy. J'en fais couler un tas sur la table, le découpe en quatre petites barres, ordonne à Jeff de me donner une des petites pailles qu'il cache dans sa poche intérieure et aspire une à une les tranchées. Toute La drogue entre dans ma narine droite pour aller se faufiler le long de mes vaisseaux sanguins, se faisant malheureusement à peine ressentir tant j'ai l'habitude de cela…

Me redressant, je croise le regard amusé du patron qui vient d'arriver derrière le bar. Je me lève et m'approche alors de lui.

« -Drago, comment vas-tu ? me questionne-t-il avec cette voix doucereuse qui pue l'hypocrisie à plein nez –encore et toujours…

-Bien, bien, réponds-je malgré tout d'une voix déteinte de tous sentiments quelconque, répondant plus par automatisme que par envie et mentant bien évidemment puisque même si en réalité je ne vais pas si bien que ça je ne l'avouerais à personne et encore moins à un simple patron de bar. Dis-moi… par le plus grand des hasards, tu n'aurais pas… quelque chose de plus fort qui te serait arrivé_ de l'autre côté _?... »

Un large sourire narquois étire ses lèvres pincée et il me fait signe de le suivre dans l'arrière boutique. Celle-ci, éclairée par peu de lumière, n'est connue que de rares personnes en qui cet homme fait confiance et, me connaissant depuis quelques années maintenant et même s'il ne m'aime guère, je fais parti de ses gens là. Et surtout je fais parti des plus friqués. Le fric, ici, dans ce monde pourri qu'est le nôtre, c'est la seule chose qui peut réellement ouvrir toutes les portes…

Arrivée au fond de la pièce, nous nous retrouvons face à un mur. Sur ce dernier sont peintes des cases de quatre couleurs différentes, d'une main habile et à une impressionnante vitesse, le patron appui alors sur chacune d'elles dans un ordre très précis. Lorsqu'il eut retiré ses doigts de la dernière, le mur devint flou pour finalement entièrement disparaître cédant ainsi sa place à une nouvelle salle, bien plus petite et ne contenant qu'une étagère, une table et deux chaises en bois. Après m'avoir fait signe de m'asseoir, l'homme s'approche des rayonnages et en tire deux boîtes qu'il amène auprès de moi.

« -Drago, m'annonce-t-il en souriant, laisse-moi te présenter les deux dernières générations de drogues pures provenant directement de l'autre monde… »

J'attrape les deux sachets qui se trouvent dans les petites boîtes en bois gravées et hume l'odeur de leurs contenus.

« -_Achillé Sternutatoire_ associée à de la cocaïne pure, je murmure en reposant le premier sachet. Et… _Cranson Officinal_ mélangé à une forte dose d'ecstasy et une pointe de Mandragore…

-Je vois que ton nez ne te trompe décidément jamais, acquiesce-t-il joyeusement. Alors ? Quel mélange te tente le plus dis moi ?

-Met m'en des deux. »

S'activant alors, il me confectionne deux besaces, de couleurs différentes, chacune contenant au moins 500grammes des deux drogues. Je souris d'une façon on n'peut plus machiavélique, attrape les paquets comme s'il s'agissait d'inestimables trésors et nous ressortons enfin pour regagner le café. Après une dernière poignée de main, je quitte le patron pour rejoindre mes quatre autres 'amis'.

Les heures passent. Ne bougeant pas du Bloody's Coffee, nous buvons, nous fumons, nous discutons avec les gens qui passent à tour de rôle à notre table. De temps à autre l'un de nous traîne sa carcasse jusqu'aux toilettes qui offrent le parfait refuge pour un plaisir solitaire, à deux ou même à plusieurs. Moi-même, je me suis retrouvé à baiser violement une jeune fille qui avait eu l'audace de me chauffer à coup de clins d'œil et de facilité de visions délibérées dans son décolleté. C'est pourquoi, après lui avoir malgré tout offert un verre –loin d'être parmi les plus chers, cela va s'en dire- je me suis laissé entraîner à sa suite et je l'ai prise sans préavis contre le mur d'une des cabines couvertes de tissus mauves aux motifs noirs. Elle a crié, pris son pied, joui à l'extrême –quelle fille n'a pas joui sous mes à-coups assenant ? Aucune, telle est la réponse- je me suis déversé en elle et nous nous sommes quittés avec un simple signe de tête.

Soudain, mes yeux croisent l'horloge électronique clignotante située juste au dessus du bar. Dix-neuf heures vingt six.

« -Putain ! je jure subitement, faisant ainsi sursauter les personnes autour de moi.

-Que se passe-t-il encore Drago ? m'interroge Pansy.

-Faut que j'vous laisse. J'ai un rendez-vous… »

Sans laisser le temps à personne de répliquer, je me lève, attrape ma veste, salue tout le monde et quitte précipitamment ce lieu de débauche habituel. Pestant contre mon incorrigible manque d'attention, je me dépêche de parcourir les quelques rues qui me sépare de mon loft de luxe afin de m'y changer et de me débarbouiller rapidement. Une fois prêt, et observant une dernière fois la classe qui me caractérise si bien, j'abas mes paupières pour ne plus rien voir, aspire une grande bouffée d'air conditionné et, quand je rouvre les yeux, je me trouve dans les toilettes chics du Plaza.

Vingt heures pile, je chemine entre les tables de la grande salle du restaurant et parviens rapidement à celle où se tient Blaise en compagnie Sarah Florisse. Me voyant arriver, ils se lèvent pour m'accueillir.

« -Drago, laisse moi te présenter Sarah Florisse, nous présente Blaise. Sarah, voici Drago Malefoy, le photographe qui a pour mission de te rendre splendide pour le prochain _Vanity Fair_…

-Drago Malefoy, j'en ai tellement entendu parler de vous que j'ai déjà l'impression de vous connaître…

-Se serait un honneur pour moi de vous prouver que les rumeurs sont loin d'être vraies…

-Pas toutes j'espère, me lance-t-elle avec un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus. »

Discrètement, je juge le physique de la jeune chanteuse. Grande, élancée mais ayant conservé les formes d'une adolescente, ses longs cheveux d'un blond délavé et normalement frisés ont été lissés de manière surfaite si bien qu'ils lui arrivent dans le bas du dos. Sa peau est recouverte d'une couche apparente de fond de teint et ses yeux ont une couleur d'un bleu pâle qui ressort très distinctement en raison du maquillage à outrance dont elle a été peinturlurée.

Nous nous rasseyons et j'entame la conversation en lui demandant d'où elle vient et comment elle en est arrivée là –ce qui semble l'étonner jusqu'à ce que je lui explique que je ne lis jamais la presse. Elle me parle de sa vie avec une facilité qui est loin d'être déconcertante puisque j'en ais l'habitude. Je suis capable de délier n'importe quelle langue de plomb… enfin en ce qui concerne les filles bien évidemment.

La soirée se passe tranquillement, le repas fut excellent et la compagnie agréable ne gâcha rien. Blaise sembla à plusieurs reprises vouloir me faire passer un message que j'ignore volontairement lorsque je l'eus compris. Il souhaitait que je ne touche pas à cette charmante demoiselle… Comment pourrais-je ne pas y toucher ? Elle ne demande que ça…

Lorsque nous quittons le Plaza il est à peine onze heures. Je propose alors à Blaise et Sarah une suite à la soirée ce qu'ils acceptent immédiatement. Nous nous mettons alors en route. Je les emmène dans un de mes clubs de nuit préférés : _The Darkness's God_. A l'entrée du club, les portiers m'accueillent chaleureusement et me laissent entrer devant la foule de personnes qui attendent impatiemment. Nous sommes cependant brusquement arrêtés par une foule de fans qui viennent s'agglutiner autour de Sarah telles des mouches attirées par de la nourriture. Elle accepte de signer quelques autographes mais la voyant devenir mal à l'aise au fur et à mesure je viens à son secours avec l'aide de Blaise. Bousculant les hystériques, nous faisons bloc aux côtés de la jeune femme et l'entraînons à l'intérieur, laissant les autres merdeux à l'extérieur, bloqués par les gros bras.

« -Merci les garçons, nous remercie Sarah rassurée. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être réellement fan de mes fans…

-Pas de problème, déclare Blaise sans réellement faire attention à la jeune femme, se fichant royalement de son jeu de mot, cherchant déjà une nouvelle proie. Si on peut être utile en quoique ce soit… »

Ayant aperçu une femme se dandiner encore seule –elle ne doit pas y être depuis bien longtemps puisqu'elle ne s'est pas encore faite abordée- sur la piste de danse, Blaise s'éloigne, sans même un dernier coup d'œil dans notre direction.

Sarah se tourne alors vers moi, tout sourire, le mien restant profondément caché.

-Alors, Drago, te laisserais-tu tenter par quelques danses en ma compagnie ?

Sans même prendre le temps de lui répondre en ouvrant la bouche, le l'attrape par la taille et nous fait rejoindre la piste de danse. Alors, pendant de longues minutes, nous nous déhanchons au gré de la musique, collés serrés l'un contre l'autre, avec une sensualité à faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quels danseurs professionnels. A nous deux nous faisons monter la température de plusieurs degrés et je peux régulièrement apercevoir d'envieux regards nous fusiller sur place.

Au beau milieu de notre danse effrénée, je glisse mes mains sous son chemisier. Elles suivent lentement les courbes de sa taille pour arriver juste sous sa poitrine, libérée de tout soutien. Je laisse retomber un de mes bras pour laisser mes doigts aller se plaquer contre ses fesses tandis que les autres titillent lascivement l'un de ses seins. Je me fiche du monde qui nous entoure, ne cesse mon manège qui lui prodigue un plaisir qui lui est impossible de dissimuler. Sa bouche s'entrouvre légèrement pour laisser s'échapper un soupir dont je suis le seul à pouvoir entendre. Je la sens au bord de l'extase, rien qu'avec ses simples caresses. Un sadique sourire de contentement fend alors mes lèvres. A présent, elle ne peut plus m'échapper. Elle va se laisser aller à moi, entièrement, sans résistance.

Après d'inlassables caresses de ma part et de nombreux gémissements de la sienne, nous finissons par quitter le club, entraînés un trop plein d'excitation. Je hèle un taxi dans lequel nous montons précipitamment, nos corps toujours relativement fortement mêlés même lorsque j'annonce l'adresse. Sur la banquette arrière, je sens qu'elle n'en peut plus et je la vois subitement se baisser pour me faire une gâterie particulièrement apprécié par nous les hommes. A peine sens-je ses lèvres se déposer sur mon membre déjà durci que je ne doute plus de sa connaissance en la matière. Relevant la tête, je croise le regard du conducteur dans le rétroviseur. Ce dernier semble hésiter entre nous dire quelque chose pour que l'on s'arrête ou bien nous observer perversement mais le regard glacial que je lui lance l'empêche de faire l'un ou l'autre et il reporte sa concentration sur la route.

Lorsque nous arrivons devant mon immeuble à peine quelques minutes plus tard, il ne dit rien et attend silencieusement, gêné à présent. Je laisse tranquillement Sarah terminer son travail –qui est, je dois bien l'avouer, plutôt bien fait- puis nous sortons de la voiture et je balance plusieurs billets au conducteur. J'entraîne ensuite Sarah à l'intérieur mais elle ne semble pas pouvoir attendre que nous soyons arrivés chez moi. Alors, une fois dans l'ascenseur, je l'attrape brutalement, la plaque contre la paroi, soulève le jupon de sa robe et déboutonne mon pantalon. Tout ça en quelques secondes à peine. Et, sans d'autres préambules, je la pénètre d'un coup sec. Entamant des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide, je la sens atteindre l'orgasme et finit par me libérer en elle. L'ascenseur est arrivé à destination depuis un petit bout de temps. Nous ne somme pas calmés et c'est en grignotant la peau de son cou que je l'emmène jusque dans mon appartement afin de poursuivre cette nuit d'orgie.

*** * * * ***

Affalé sur mon canapé, le regard plongé dans le lointain, perdu dans mes pensées, je croque à pleine dent dans une pomme. Encore une pomme. Fruit défendu, symbole du péché originel, autrement dit, selon certains, de l'acte sexuel ou de la connaissance interdite… Et je peux être la représentation des deux.

Quelques heures seul, dans le silence de mon chez moi. Cela fait du bien. C'est reposant. Apaisant même. La nuit passée fut on n'peut mieux, j'ai pris mon pieds, j'ai baisé cette Sarah Florisse comme sans doute personne ne l'avait fait auparavant. Elle a hurlé de plaisir, gesticulé d'envie, s'est crispée à de nombreuses reprises suite à mes assauts discontinus et inlassables. Et lorsque le soleil s'est levé et est venu taper contre les fenêtres dont les rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés, je me suis tranquillement levé, suis entré dans la salle de bain puis, comme d'habitude, lui ai ordonné de dégagé. Sa réaction suite à cela m'a cependant étonné. Elle a souri, sarcastique, et a déclaré sur un ton satisfait qu'elle s'attendait parfaitement à cela et que, quoiqu'il en soit, je n'avais nullement contredit toutes les rumeurs qu'elle avait pu entendre à mon sujet… Au moins, ça c'est une fille qui vaut le détour.

Je suis actuellement toujours en caleçon et je cherche au fond de moi la motivation d'aller me préparer. Ce soir : soirée de gala, à laquelle j'ai été convié –ou plutôt obligé de m'y rendre- par ma mère, en l'honneur de je-ne-sais-plus quel écrivain à succès dont elle s'occupe. Et franchement, devoir y aller m'emmerde profondément. Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire… Mais essayons de voir le bon côté des choses plutôt que le mauvais. En premier lieu, il faut savoir que c'est tout à fait le genre de soirée où l'un des buts premiers des invités est d'exposer à la gueule du peuple sa richesse et son pouvoir et à ce niveau là je fais parti des hautes pointures, ce qui signifie donc que je vais encore avoir le plaisir de voir nombres de visage feindre la gentillesse alors que la réalité est tout autre et que la jalousie les dévore de l'intérieur. Ensuite, et c'est là pour moi le plus intéressant, c'est également le genre de soirée où se rende un certain nombre de femmes –jeunes ou mariées- agitant toutes leurs frivolités sous le nez d'hommes riches à la recherche d'une nuit de folies à l'écoute des hormones.

Fin prêt, je me décide enfin à quitter mon appartement. La nuit commence à tomber, un agréable vent frais s'est levé m'offrant une bouffée de fraîcheur que j'accueille avec plaisir. Face à l'entrée du building, une limousine m'attend. Je monte, le chauffeur démarre immédiatement et traverse les rues en respectant comme il se doit les limitations de vitesse –ce qui a le don de m'agacer au plus au point mais, pour une fois, je ne dis rien et patiente. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'arrête devant un grand hôtel. Je sors. Les marches sont déjà bombées de monde, quelques photographes prennent des clichés de gens plus ou moins connus. Je traverse tout ce beau monde sans m'arrêter et entre dans le hall immense par lequel j'accède à la salle de réception. Là je suis abordée par plusieurs connaissances. Commence alors la ronde des salutations sournoises et des obligations de courtoisies.

Les heures passent. Je discute avec une célèbre écrivain lorsque mes yeux –qui ne sont guère accaparés par la femme sans intérêt devant moi- aperçoivent une silhouette élancée, dont les boucles brunes flottent librement avec une sensualité envoutante, qui se faufile jusqu'au bar. Je ne la vois que quelques secondes, déjà elle disparaît. Je suis sous le charme, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. Moi-même je n'y comprends rien. Cette chevelure…

Baragouinant une excuse incompréhensible, je m'éclipse de la conversation dans laquelle je suis bloqué depuis quelques instants et m'avance dans la direction de l'inconnue. Mais alors que j'allais faire les derniers pas pour l'aborder, son visage m'apparaît complètement tandis qu'elle se retourne. Je m'arrête instantanément et me recule pour me fondre dans la masse. Ce visage… Ces traits fins et ce regard confiant, empli à présent d'un magnétisme foudroyant. Elle ne m'a pas vu. Mais je ne la quitte pas des yeux.

Alors que je la fixe intensément, les paroles d'un groupe de jeunes femmes non loin de moi attirent mon attention.

« -Je vous jure que c'est elle… déclare une des plus âgées, allant sans doute vers la trentaine, sur un ton haineux. Je la reconnais bien… Après tout, on n'oubli jamais le visage de la fille qui chevauche votre copain…

-Il paraît qu'elle s'adonne à certaines pratiques peu recommandables pour femme digne de ce nom. Le colocataire d'un ami de mon cousin a couché avec elle, elle lui aurait, semble-t-il, demandé de la plaquer violement contre un miroir avant et de la maintenir fermement ensuite sur le lit… Je n'ose même pas imaginer de plus amples détails…

-C'est honteux, s'indigna une autre en grimaçant. Comment peut-on se dégrader ainsi ?...

-Et ce n'est pas tout, rajouta la première commère, elle jonglerait entre drogues, alcools et substance en tous genres… »

Un large sourire diabolique fend mes lèvres en deux. D'après leurs regards, j'ai bien compris qu'elles parlaient de la jeune femme dont j'ai remarqué la présence quelques instants plus tôt. C'était ce qu'il me fallait pour ne plus hésiter. Je m'approche d'elle, lui tape sur l'épaule.

Elle se retourne en un mouvement lent et élégant. Nos regards se croisent.

« -Salut Malefoy, me lance-t-elle »

Elle ne semble même pas surprise de me voir.

« -Hermione Granger ! »

* * *

**Et voilà,**

**j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **

**Je me doute que vous devez certainement vous poser pas mal de question alors rassurez-vous dès maintenant toutes les réponses viendront en temps voulu ;) !**

**.  
**

**Avant de partir, je vous remets une autre citation du fameux livre :**

« -Quel âge as-tu ?

-Soixante deux ans.

-Dis-moi dans quoi tu roules et je te dirais qui tu es.

-Bentley.

-Tu es l'homme de ma vie.

_Salope_ **!** »

.

**Sur ce, **

**bOnne sOirée - bOnne jOurnée**

**A très bientôt pOur la suite des aventures**

**Et surtout, n'oubliez pas la p'tite review avant d'partir ;)**

**.  
**

**.blOody-Dirk.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bien l'bOnsOir -Ou l'bOnjOur tOut dépend de quand vOus lisez...**

**Chapitre 2 terminé je vOus le pOste dOnc :). Cependant, je vOus préviens de suite qu'il va sur'ment falloir attendre un peu avant d'avoir la suite, j'espèr' pas plus de deux semaines mais avec les exam's qui approchent de plus en plus... =S.  
**

**En tout cas, une fois ces exam's finis, je pourrais sans aucun doute me remettre à mon autre fiction Les Merveilles.**

**Mais avant toute chose :**

**bOnne LecTur' :)  
**

**

* * *

**

*** * ***

**CitatiOns : Hell de Lolita Pille :**

**"**_Désillusionnée avant l'âge, je dégueule sur la facticité des sentiments._

_Ce qu'on nomme l'amour n'est que l'alibi rassurant de l'union d'un pervers et d'une pute, que le voile rose qui couvre la face effrayante de l'inéluctable Solitude_**"**

**.  
**

**"**_A partir de ce jour j'étais foutu, j'étais accro. Dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre que de moi-même, m'affaiblir, me torturer, c'était tout ce que je redoutais_**"**

.

**"**_Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était me fuir, et pour les mêmes raisons : elle avait peur de moi, comme j'avais peur d'elle. Mais c'était déjà trop tard_**"**

*** * ***

**

* * *

.  
**

**Chapitre 2**

_**La Mascarade des Damnés**_

_**.  
**_

Face à face, Hermione et moi nous jaugeons quelques instants.

J'observe cette femme que j'ai connu il y a si longtemps alors qu'elle n'était qu'une insupportable gamine. Le changement a du bon, on ne peut pas nier ça en la voyant. Son corps d'adolescent a laissé sa place à de belles courbes féminines et à une élégance que je ne lui connaissais pas jusqu'alors. Elle est magnifique. Sa robe, composée d'un bustier et d'une jupe évasée, épouse parfaitement ses formes et dévoile quelques parcelles d'une peau joliment dorée. Je la trouve d'une beauté stupéfiante, d'un charme à couper le souffle. Son apparence est à la fois fragile, gracile et d'une dureté déconcertante. Cependant, un détail ne colle pas avec ce que je me souviens d'elle. Son regard semble éteint, vide de tous sentiments si ce n'est cette petite flamme d'amusement qui l'anime légèrement face à ma présence. Mais la vie ne paraît plus l'animer comme autrefois. Elle m'apparaît alors comme un ange déchu perdu dans un monde étrange, un automate guidé par les simples battements de son cœur qui commandent à son corps de ne pas dépérir entièrement, une marionnette dont les fils semblent avoir étés guidés par un étrange destin qui se joue de tout. Intimidante, hors de portée, intrigante.

Elle me sourit, poussée par une politesse qui n'a lieu d'être entre nous mais qui convient parfaitement à la mascarade se jouant autour de nous. Apercevant son verre vide, je m'en empare, attrape deux coupes de champagne posé sur le plateau que porte l'un des serveurs passant à côté et lui en remet une. Elle accepte et fait tinter sa flute contre la mienne.

« -Aux retrouvailles de deux vieux ennemis, murmure-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée »

J'hoche légèrement la tête, sourire aux lèvres et bois à mon tour. Autour de nous je peux percevoir les jasements de certaines personnes. Apparemment nos deux réputations font la joie des amoureux de ragots. Hermione semble également avoir conscience de ce qui se passe autour de nous puisque ses yeux survolent rapidement quelques personnes et un sourire moqueur vient animer ses lèvres. Elle finit sa coupe, la pose et plante son regard dans le mien.

« -Que dirais-tu de donner à ces gens une bonne raison de parler ?... »

Je comprends immédiatement ce qu'elle veut dire par là.

« -Avec joie, je murmure en me penchant vers elle pour atteindre son oreille »

Elle me prend alors le bras et m'entraîne avec elle hors de cette cérémonie d'immondices. C'est avec un plaisir intense que nous retrouvons l'air frais de l'extérieur. Farfouillant dans son sac, elle en sort des cigarettes, en attrape une qu'elle allume rapidement avant de me tendre le paquet. J'accepte la proposition et me retrouve également avec une clope fumante entre les lèvres. Avec soin, nous fumons sans dire un mot, assis sur les marches de l'Hôtel.

Mes yeux ne peuvent se détacher d'elle. Je l'observe attentivement. Elle le sait mais ne dit rien. Elle fixe un point invisible sur la vitrine du magasin se situant de l'autre côté de la rue, certainement perdue dans des pensées qui ne me seront jamais dévoilées.

J'ignore combien de temps nous restons là, assis sans rien dire, nous contentant de fumer cigarettes sur cigarettes jusqu'à en vider le paquet, moi ne cessant de la regarder et elle faisant toujours comme-ci ce n'était nullement le cas. Et la pluie fait son apparition. D'abord lentement, les gouttes s'accumulent, de plus en plus nombreuses sur le béton et sur nos propres corps. Les cheveux d'Hermione s'alourdissent et viennent se coller contre sa peau tandis que le rouge clair du jupon de sa robe devient petit à petit transparent. Mais tout cela n'a pas l'air de la déranger.

Je me lève et m'avance vers le voiturier afin de lui demander de bien vouloir signaler à mon chauffeur que je souhaite repartir. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce dernier apparaît et s'arrête devant moi.

« -Tu as un moyen de locomotion ou je peux te déposer quelque part ? je demande à Hermione sur un ton suffisant en ouvrant et espérant secrètement qu'elle accepte. »

La jeune femme se lève et s'approche lentement.

« -En fait, annonce-t-elle sur un ton faible et doucereux, je suis venue ici avec une amie… Mais elle doit certainement être encore à la recherche d'un homme riche à dépouiller alors… plutôt que d'attendre seule ici, j'accepte volontiers ta proposition »

Pendant un instant j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait refuser mais c'est avec un ravissement que je ne me connais pas que j'entends son acquiescement. Je souris malicieusement et lui tiens la portière pendant qu'elle entre dans la limousine. Puis j'y pénètre à mon tour.

« -Ou dois-je te déposer ?

-J'habite dans le quartier de l'Upper East Side au 303 de la 71ème avenue. »

Appuyant sur le bouton d'un boitier à côté de la vitre teinté séparant l'avant de l'arrière, j'enclenche le haut parleur et fait part au chauffeur de notre premier arrêt. Puis je me rassois aux côtés d'Hermione.

« -Les quartiers chics de New-York… Je vis sur la 66ème… Je pensais connaître tout le monde… Depuis quand es-tu ici ?

-Cela va faire bientôt six mois…

-Et que fais-tu ici ?

-Tu poses beaucoup de questions tu sais ? »

Elle m'observe, amusée, mais n'en dit pas plus et se tourne vers la fenêtre pour regarder la route défiler. Je ne dis plus rien, respecte son silence et regarde moi aussi le paysage tout en ayant que son visage devant les yeux. En effet, trop de questions se bousculent dans ma tête à son sujet. Je suis étrangement fasciné par cette femme sortant tout droit de mon passé et que jamais je n'aurais imaginé recroiser un jour.

Après de longues minutes, la voiture s'arrête devant un imposant bâtiment d'au moins cinq étages.

« -Jolie baraque. Tu vis seule ?

-Non. J'habite là avec des cousines. Mais le cinquième étage est à moi. »

Je ne suis guère impressionné, j'ai bien plus que cela, cependant sa situation m'intrigue. Pourtant je ne pose pas de question et sors de la voiture pour qu'elle puisse en faire de même.

« -Un dernier verre ? me propose-t-elle »

J'acquiesce sans même réfléchir et je la suis à l'intérieur de la maison après avoir dit au chauffeur d'attendre –dans ces cas là il sait très bien que si au bout de deux heures je ne suis pas redescendu il peut s'en aller…

Hermione me conduit jusqu'au cinquième étage et me fait entrer dans un immense salon, certainement plus grand que le mien –enfin celui de mon loft, parce qu'en comparaison celui de mes maisons au Nord de l'Angleterre et dans le Sud de la France sont bien plus impressionnant. Elle se dirige vers le bar qui orne l'un des murs et nous sert deux grands verres de whisky.

« -Je t'en prie, asseye-toi donc, me propose-t-elle en montrant le canapé. »

J'accepte et elle se pose à mes côtés. Le silence nous entoure, apaisant, envoûtant. Son regard est figé dans le mien, on dirait qu'elle cherche à lire en moi quelque chose d'intouchable. Arrivé à un certain stade, je me sens ridiculement gêné et je me surprends, pour la première fois de mon existence, à détourner les yeux. J'observe la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvons tandis que je l'aperçois, du coin de l'œil, sourire devant ma façon d'agir.

« -Chouette déco, dis-je inutilement.

-Malefoy… murmure-t-elle alors. Tu sais quoi ?... Tu m'emmerde profondément avec tes hypocrites paroles… »

Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Mais je m'attendais encore moins à ce qui suivit. Je n'ais pas le temps de faire un quelconque mouvement, que je me retrouve avec Hermione sur moi, ses deux jambes autour des miennes, son bassin collé contre mon bas ventre. Mon cœur manque un battement. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être contrôler cependant c'est l'impression que me donne cette scène et je ne comprends guère la paralysie qui s'étend dans tous mes membres durant une fraction de seconde. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'une femme se jette sur moi et j'ai toujours été particulièrement réactif. Mais là… je me sens désarmé, impuissant face à cette magnificence personnifiée que représente Hermione, prisonnier d'une fascination surprenante et désarmante. C'est à n'y rien comprendre…

Elle me sourit, ricane, jubile. Elle se sent puissante, elle, elle maîtrise la situation, elle. Elle me paraît être diaboliquement merveilleuse. Je veux bien abdiquer si c'est pour elle. Elle se penche à mon oreille, l'embrasse langoureusement un moment avant de murmurer :

« -Baise-moi. Je veux que tu me baises, que tu me prennes comme tu prends toutes ces filles que tu emmènes dans les toilettes des bars, dans les voitures ou simplement chez toi… Oui je te connais bien Malefoy, je sais qui tu es, je sais ce que tu fais. Ta réputation te précède… Alors fais-moi connaître ce qu'elles sont si nombreuses à avoir eu la malchance de connaître pour ensuite en devenir accro… Moi je ne le serais pas, demain tu repartiras avec juste une poignée de main et un bon souvenir, pas de cris ni de larmes… Alors réponds à ma demande… Baise-moi. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. »

Il est vrai que sur ce dernier point elle n'a pas tort et mon membre, emprisonné dans son étroit vêtement et qu'elle peut sans aucun doute sentir contre son bas-ventre, ne peut mentir.

Cependant, il y a un point sur lequel elle a tort. Je ne la baiserais pas comme toutes les autres pétasses que j'ai pu sauter. Elle n'est pas comme elles. Ce sera sûrement violent, Ce sera sans sentiments aucun, mais se sera avec respect. Car elle, elle est particulière.

Alors je réponds à sa demande. En un geste brusque, j'attrape sa tête et colle ses lèvres contre les miennes. Langoureusement tout autant que violement, je force le passage de cet antre et nos deux langues se mêlent en un baiser de violence passionnelle. Mes mains se font baladeuses et dessinent le contour de ses jambes. Ses mollets… Ses cuisses fermes… J'arrive à ses hanches et rencontre la barrière du sous-vêtement. Je passe au-dessus, m'en occuperais plus tard, passe à la taille. Sa peau est si douce…

Elle-même ne peut se retenir de partir à la découverte de mon corps. Les boutons de ma chemise sont rapidement détachés et de longs doigts fins caressent mon torse avec délicatesse, remplacés à un moment par des ongles qui parcourent mon buste sans rage sévère puis passent à mes bras, supprimant au passage le tissu qui les retenait. Et la chemise blanche vole alors dans un coin de la pièce. Et elle poursuit son manège.

Nos lèvres se décollent enfin et je me mets à picorer sa peau, embrassant, suçotant, mordillant. J'arrive finalement au décolleté. La robe m'empêche d'aller plus bas. Mes mains tâtonnent un instant dans son dos pour trouver une ouverture mais subitement elle m'arrête et plante ses yeux dans les miens en souriant malicieusement.

« -Voyons, Malefoy… Pourrais-tu y mettre un peu plus de… violence ?... T'ais-je demandé de la douceur, de la tendresse ? Pas que je sache non… Alors… »

Un large sourire machiavélique s'empare de mes lèvres. Si elle veut que l'on se lance sur ce terrain là elle ne risque pas d'être déçue…

J'attrape le haut de son bustier, toujours dans son dos, et plutôt que de prendre le temps de le dégrafer je tire, j'arrache, et alors toutes les résistances sautent brutalement. Je balance cet habillage superflu. A présent, Hermione est à moitié nue sur moi. Et la vue qu'elle offre ainsi est bien loin d'être déplaisante… bien au contraire. Elle sourit de plus belle, étonnement victorieuse. Mais la partie n'est pas finie.

Je reprends ma découverte là je m'étais arrêté. Mes lèvres rencontrent le sein gauche. Elles se posent dessus et commencent à en faire le tour, réduisant toujours les cercles pour finalement arriver au téton durci par le plaisir l'envahissant. Un soupir sort enfin de sa bouche. Mais alors que mes doigts descendent le long de son ventre, elle se détache de moi et se relève. Je l'observe, abasourdi.

« -Attends… J'ai un petit quelque chose qui va venir pimenter notre affaire… »

Intrigué, je la regarde se diriger vers le bar, prendre quelque chose sur l'une des étagères du bas et revenir vers moi. Elle amène son poing fermé devant mon visage et l'ouvre. A l'intérieur se trouve deux petites pilules d'un violet pâle.

« -Prends-en un…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pas que je suis contre toutes formes de drogues, tu connais ma réputation donc tu dois être au courant de ce vice que j'ai, mais j'aime bien être au courant de ce que j'avale ou respire… »

Elle reprend sa position initiale sur mes genoux.

« -Ca mon cher… Ca va t'emmener directement non pas au Septième Ciel mais au paradis de l'extase absolu et non atteint par les petits gens… Ce que nous ne sommes pas bien sûr. Toi et moi, nous sommes au-dessus de tout et de tous… Alors avale et régale-toi. »

Mes yeux font quelques allers-retours entre son visage et les comprimés. Puis je me décide enfin. J'en attrape un et l'envoie se promener au fin fond. Elle en fait de même avant de m'observer. J'attends…

A peine une minute plus tard je sens déjà les premiers effets faire leur apparition. D'abord je le vois dans les yeux d'Hermione dont les pupilles se dilatent brusquement et qui me font comprendre que les miennes doivent en être au même niveau. Puis j'ai comme l'impression de pouvoir sentir le produit s'écouler dans mes veines, parcourant les moindres recoins de mon corps. Et alors j'entends, je vois, je sens, je ressens. Plus fortement, plus violement, plus ardemment. Tous mes sentiments semblent brusquement devenir de plus en plus sensibles, je peux tout percevoir de façon amplifié. Des sons, des détails visuels, des odeurs et des sensations dû à son toucher qui, quelques secondes, m'étaient inconnus me parviennent subitement.

Mon regard défile sur Hermione toujours à demie nue sur mes genoux. Les battements irréguliers de son cœur me surprennent, les détails délicats de son épiderme me stupéfient, l'odeur qui se dégage d'elle m'enivre, la douceur de sa peau me paralyse.

« -Fantastique… »

C'est le seul mot que je parviens à articuler tant ma stupéfaction est totale. Je ne connaissais pas cette substance mais je doute qu'l y est quoique ce soit de mieux dans ce monde.

« -Maintenant, murmure-t-elle en se penchant à mon oreille, montre moi de quoi tu es capable… »

Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois.

Je l'attrape brutalement par la taille et la plaque contre le canapé. Me positionnant sur elle, je reprends mes caresses là où j'avais été contraint de les stopper. Ma bouche retrouve ses seins tandis que ma main termine le chemin menant au trésor. J'atteins son intimité, déjà brûlante de désir, retire d'un geste brusque le sous-vêtement qui m'en bloque l'accès. Et j'y fais lentement entrer un doigt, rapidement rejoint pas un deuxième. Sous moi, je sens Hermione gesticuler de plaisir et me fait clairement comprendre qu'elle en veut plus, que je dois en faire plus. J'obéis. Mais pas complètement. Je fais lascivement bouger mes doigts dans son antre, osant lui faire l'affront de m'arrêter à chaque fois trop vite, trop tôt. Je l'entends grogner, je la sens se débattre. Je relève les yeux et croisent les siens, haineux. Je souris. Je m'amuse.

Puis, n'y tenant plus moi-même, je retire mes doigts et me débarrasse rapidement du reste de mes vêtements ainsi que la jupe d'Hermione, devenue encombrante. Enfin, nos deux corps, dépouillés de toutes entraves, se retrouvent collés l'un à l'autre. C'est un délice. Un plaisir intense.

J'entre. Je la pénètre avec violence. C'est ce qu'elle voulait, c'est ce que je peux lui offrir. Je m'acharne alors. Mes va-et-vient se font de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus brusques, de plus en plus attentifs au désir qui se consume dans le ventre de ma splendide compagne. Celle-ci exalte. Nos sens, décuplés, nous font tout ressentir d'une manière bien plus forte que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer.

Je ne me libère pas de suite en elle. Je veux d'abord la voir et l'entendre jouir comme aucune autre femme ne l'a fait auparavant. Pour cette fois, il n'y a pas que ma propre personne qui importe. Je la sens venir et je continue de plus belle, relançant notre danse endiablée. Enfin, ses gémissements déjà bien accentués se transforment en un cri de plaisir qui vient résonner dans mes oreilles, faisant vibrer mes tympans.

Quelques secondes plus tard je me retire et m'écroule sur son ventre. Nos peaux, recouvertes d'une pellicule de sueur, se retrouvent complètement collées l'une à l'autre. J'ai la tête posé sur son sein gauche et je peux percevoir plus fort encore les battements furibonds de son cœur après l'effort. Elle passe délicatement les mains dans mes cheveux, attrapant le cuir chevelu pour ne plus le lâcher. Nos respirations haletantes s'apaisent à mesure que les minutes passent.

Et lentement, le sommeil s'empare de nous.

* * * *

Ce sont les rayons du soleil tapant directement contre mes paupières qui me sort des rêves dans lesquelles j'étais plongé. Tout d'abord, je ne reconnais pas l'endroit où je me trouve mais rapidement tous les souvenirs de la soirée de la veille me reviennent en mémoire et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Hermione est sans aucun doute la meilleure femme que j'ai pu baiser.

Constatant que je suis à présent seul sur le canapé je me redresse et regarde autour de moi. J'aperçois d'abord nos vêtements éparpillés sur le sol avant de la voir. Elle est sur le pas de la porte, sans doute celle menant à la cuisine, un bol de céréales à la main, une chemise de nuit en soie noire et décorée de dentelles rouge la recouvrant partiellement. Et ses yeux toujours aussi vides de tout… Encore une fois, elle m'éblouit. On dirait une poupée brisée dont l'âme se serait perdue en chemin. Insaisissable femme à l'aura mystérieuse. Même après l'avoir possédé elle me paraît encore intouchable.

« -Tu peux partir, déclare-t-elle subitement d'une voix froide avant d'avaler une cuillère de céréales »

Les mots fouettent l'air pour claquer brutalement à mes oreilles. Stupéfait, je ne saisis pas de suite ce qu'elle souhaite. Mon cerveau semble refuser d'assimiler sa requête. Partir… Partir après cette nuit ? Cela me paraît improbable. Tout mon corps ne demande qu'un renouvellement de l'union avec le sien. Tous les pores de ma peau ne transpirent que de l'envie de retrouver la sienne contre la mienne. Je ne peux m'imaginer quitter cet endroit sans ressentir le panel d'émotions qui ont pu être provoqués cette nuit. Comme je ne bouge pas, elle s'approche de moi et me parle alors comme si j'étais un petit enfant qu'il fallait rassurer.

« -Ecoute Malefoy, me dit-elle sur un ton étrangement maternel. Cette nuit fut… et bien ce fut fabuleux, je ne vais certainement pas dire le contraire. Tu es certainement le meilleur coup que j'ai pu avoir de ces cinq dernières, si ce n'est de ces dix dernières années. Tu es pleinement à la hauteur de ta réputation et la drogue que je t'ai donné hier soir n'a rien gâché. Mais… le soleil s'est levé et il est temps, pour toi comme pour moi, de repartir chacun de notre côté à nos misérables vies de débauche… Alors, je t'en prie, fiche le camp sans faire d'histoire !

Elle prononce cette dernière phrase d'un ton beaucoup plus sec et me balance chemise et pantalon avant de repartir s'enfermer dans une autre pièce.

Toujours abasourdi, j'enfile mécaniquement mes vêtements et me dirige vers la sortie. Une fois sur le pas de la porte, je me retourne une dernière fois. Je n'ai nullement pour habitude de me faire jeter ainsi. Soit je mets dehors, soit je m'en vais sans permission. Mais ce qui se passe avec Hermione… jamais je n'avais connu une telle situation auparavant. Enfin, je ferme la porte derrière moi.

Dehors, la subite chaleur me surprend, étouffante, et je me retrouve à déboutonner le haut de ma chemise après avoir retiré ma veste. Un besoin irréversible de fumer me prend la gorge. J'aperçois, non loin de là, un café. Je m'y précipite. Et quelques minutes plus tard, je peux me coller une cigarette à la bouche. Une bouffée me calme, une deuxième me détend, la troisième me monte à la tête et je sens un étrange tournis m'envahir. Je sens que j'ai besoin de plus. Je me saisis de mon portable, réveille mon chauffeur à qui j'ordonne de m'amener la Porsche à la même adresse que la veille. Lorsqu'il arrive, je lui dis de me laisser le volant et lui laisse plusieurs billets pour qu'il se paie un taxi.

La vitesse me fait du bien. Il n'y a que moi et ma voiture. Les rues n'existent plus qu'en image floue. Je ne crains rien, je me sens, ou plutôt je _suis_ invincible. _Comme par Magie_, tout obstacle sur ma route disparaît. Une heure passe. Puis une deuxième. Je parcours la ville de long en large. Concentré sur la route, malgré ce que l'on pourrait penser, je bloque l'accès aux multiples pensées qui se bousculent à l'entrée de mon cerveau.

Je finis par revenir à la raison et décide de rentrer chez moi. Une fois la voiture garée au milieu des autres, je prends l'ascenseur et parvient enfin à mon loft. A peine entré, je me dirige directement dans la chambre et m'allonge, subitement exténué. La fatigue vient de me rattraper mais, j'ai beau être allongé, dos sur le matelas, les yeux fixés au plafond, je ne parviens pas à dormir. Je revis plutôt la nuit passée.

Devant mes yeux défilent le corps sensuel et magnifique bien qu'imparfait d'Hermione. Ces jambes élancées, cette poitrine petite mais si ferme, ces fesses peut-être un peu trop plates mais élégantes malgré tout, ces hanches et cette taille impeccable… Et ces yeux. Ces yeux chocolat animés par la seule lueur provenant de l'orgasme qui l'a électrisé un court instant. Je ne l'ai vu nue qu'une fois et pourtant son épiderme me semble déjà familier et je me souviens de tous les détails de sa peau, de chaque recoin de son corps… Femme fatale dont il ne vaut mieux pas croiser, ne serait-ce qu'un quart de seconde, le regard de glace. Ensorceleuse, jouant de sa beauté, l'ignorant comme il se doit. Mystérieuse, ignorant le monde qu'elle intrigue. Brisée, bafouée. Surtout brisée…

Les heures passent sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Et je ne dors pas, pas même une minute, tenu en éveil par un fantôme perdu. C'est la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui me sort de ma transe.

« -Allô, je grommèle d'une voix pâteuse.

-Drago, c'est Théo ! Je suis avec Blaise et Andrew. On voulait savoir si tu nous rejoins au Bloody's Coffee ou bien si on te retrouve au Darkness's God ? »

Je prends un instant de réfexion.

« -Attendez-moi au Bloody's. J'arrive. »

Je balance l'appareil et jette un coup d'œil au réveil. Voir l'heure qu'il est déjà me ramène encore plus brutalement à la réalité. Je viens de passez la journée allongé sur le lit, perdu dans mes pensées, toutes dirigées vers une seule femme.

Je me lève en un bond souple et vif, vais dans la salle de bain, prends une douche rapide et, deux heures plus tard, je me trouve affalé sur l'un des canapés du Bloody's Coffee en compagnie de ma bande d'amis –si je puis oser les nommer ainsi puisque je les considère quand même comme les seuls personnes non-hypocrites à mon encontre.

« -Vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai baisé hier soir, je déclare après avoir fumé de la marijuana et du cannabis en surdose. Hermione Granger !

Pansy, qui était justement en train de boire, s'étouffa dans sa bière et en recracha la moitié, provoquant les cris de Théodore et d'Andrew face à elle. Blaise, ayant évité le liquide alcoolisé, se retourne brusquement vers moi.

« -Attends, tu as bien dit Hermione _Granger _? _La_ Hermione Granger ?! »

J'acquiesce. Blaise, Pansy et Théo m'observent, complètement abasourdis, paraissant prier pour que je leur fasse une blague.

Les trois autres en revanche se sentent complètement perdu mais ils ne se gênent pas pour demander de qui nous parlons.

« -Hermione Granger… commence à expliquer Blaise. C'est... une fille que nous avons connu du temps de nos études…

-Et, qu'a-t-elle de si particulier pour que vous paraissiez se dégoutez en entendant son nom et que Pansy en arrive même à recracher sa bière sur nous ?

-Et bien… disons que dans notre école il existait différentes… euh différents _clans._ Et Hermione Granger faisait partie du clan ennemi du notre, celui que nous détestions le plus et c'était entièrement réciproque… Hermione était une fille… en fait c'était une emmerdeuse, une miss-je-sais-tout qui passait son temps à sortir sa science, toujours fourrée à la Bibliothèque ou bien flanquée de ses deux meilleurs amis, des bons à rien, des p'tits cons… En plus elle était d'une laideur à faire peur aux fantômes avec ses cheveux crépus qui ne ressemblait à rien et ses dents de lap…

-Ta gueule Blaise, je l'interromps brutalement d'une voix froide, on a compris !

-Ok… Je ne faisais que répondre à une question.

-Donc… reprend Malicia, cette Hermione était une fille d'un clan ennemi de quand vous étiez des p'tits ados merdeux… Et là, Drago se l'ai faite… Et alors ? Quelques années sont passées depuis, non ?

-Oui mais non ! Ca reste _Hermione Granger_, déclare alors Blaise avec une mine de dégoût.

-Sauf qu'elle n'a plus rien à voir avec celle que l'on a connu dans le temps…

-Ah parce que tu ne t'es pas contenté de la bourrer un bon coup, vous avez pris le temps d'avoir une longue et niaise conversation avant ?! »

Je jette un regard glacial à Blaise qui lève les mains en guise d'excuse mais semble attendre une explication plausible.

« -Elle est… »

Je m'arrête. J'ignore comment exprimer la façon dont je perçois à présent Hermione. J'allais reprendre lorsque plusieurs connaissances entrent dans le café et viennent nous aborder, s'installant à notre table. Une heure plus tard, le groupe s'est encore agrandi et, tout comme Blaise, Jeff, j'ai une fille sur chaque genou, prête à faire ce dont j'aurais envie. Deux heures plus tard, nous sommes une vingtaine à débarquer au Darkness's God. L'alcool ayant déjà coulé à flot, nous sommes tous bien arrachés et c'est avec folie que nous envahissons un des salons VIP. La musique est envoyée à pleine puissance et vient envahir nos têtes avec brutalité. Je m'écroule sur un fauteuil tandis que la plupart se mettent à danser au centre de la pièce, montant sur les tables basse, les filles se déhanchant avec une provocation inflammable.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'une des filles vient se positionner sur moi, une position que me ramène à un souvenir plutôt récent…

« -Alors beau blond, me murmure-t-elle à l'oreille d'une manière presque indécente, on s'ennui ?... Et si je te tenais compagnie…

Je la sens alors déboutonner mon pantalon et parvenir rapidement à en extraire mon attribut masculin. Utilisant sa main, elle entame une lente masturbation qui fonctionne, bien évidemment, à merveille. Lorsqu'elle me sent prêt, elle vient remplacer ses doigts par ses propres parties intimes, s'enfourchant sur mon membre tendu. Et je la laisse faire ses lascifs va-et-vient. Personne ne nous prête attention, ou du moins aucune réflexion ne nous est lancée. D'autres couples, de toute façon, se font également quelques gâteries dans d'autres coins de la pièce. Les cris de ma partenaire occasionnelle se perdent dans l'ardeur de la musique. Mais alors que l'orgasme l'atteint à peine, j'éjacule. Je me vide en elle plus rapidement puis, n'écoutant guère ce que je nommerais des jérémiades, je la retire et l'envoie sur le canapé. Elle me fusille du regard mais je ne lui prête déjà plus attention.

M'échappant de ce monde de dépravation qui me donne subitement une sensation d'étouffement, je sors de la boîte, cigarettes en main et me retrouve dans la rue. Je m'éloigne d'un pas prompt du club, fuyant la musique jusqu'à ne même plus en percevoir en percevoir les basses. Et je fume, marchant dans les rues de New-York, profitant de la fraîcheur de la nuit. L'alcool et les drogues assimilés en quelques heures se font nettement percevoir dans la moindre parcelle de mon corps. Ma vue est brouillée, mon esprit embrouillé. La seule pensée qui pourtant reste claire n'est pas celle que j'aurais avoir… Cette fille était fade, tellement fade… comparée à Hermione. C'est à peine si elle me donnait réellement envie. Alors que cette inconnue était à califourchon sur moi, je ne songeais qu'au corps d'Hermione…

* * *

**Et vOilà,**

**c'est tOut pOur aujOurd'hui.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu :)**

**J'attends impatiemment vos impressions ;)**

**Un grand Merci à Ma Xia pour la correction [que de fautes d'innatention j'ai pu faire... xD.]**

**A très bientôt**

**.blOody-Dirk.  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**BonjOur à tOus,**

**je suis désolé d'avoir mis aussi longtemps pour poster la suite mais entre les révisions & les examens j'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire... Mais à présent que le plus gros est passé j'ai pu prendre le temps d'écrire la suite de cette petite fiction. Suite & FIN d'ailleurs ! :)**

**Alors j'espèr' que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira. Cependant il est vrai que ce chapitre contraste plutôt bien avec les deux autres -enfin à mon avis... Mais j'espère que cela ne va pas trop vous déplaire...  
**

**bOnne LecTur'**

**:)**

**

* * *

**

**Citation Hell de Lolita Pille :**

**"**_Je n'ai envie de rien, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne veux pas dormir, je ne veux pas rester éveillée. Je n'ai pas faim. Je ne veux pas être seule, je ne veux voir personne. J'ai l'impression d'être en sursis. Je suis juste complètement défoncée._**"**

**"**_L'espoir renaît au fond du gouffre. Ré-illusionnée_**"**

**"**_Nous sommes la même âme dans deux corps et, quand ceux-ci s'unissent, nous ne formons plus qu'un. Pendant six mois, je ne suis pas sortie. Je n'ai rien bu, rien pris. Aucun manque. Je me suis rassasiée en dévorant sa peau, mon besoin de débauche s'est consumé à la flamme de ses yeux_**"**

**"**_Nous nous jouons de la comédie de la vie, mais nous sommes plus morts que vifs. Des Cadavres animés_**"**

**"**_Elle voulait se salir, elle en avais besoin, mais ça la tuait. Elle prenait de plus en plus de saloperies, et je m'y suis mis aussi, pour que ça ne l'éloigne pas de moi et aussi parce que j'en avais besoin pour tenir avec tout ce qu'on buvait et les endroits où on allait. Je craquais doucement, mais je ne l'aurais jamais laissé._**"**

**

* * *

**

.

**"**_Vous ne me tuerez pas, je suis déjà morte..." _

New York Unité Spéciale.

**.**

**

* * *

.  
**

**Chapitre 3**

**Mortelle Addiction**

**.  
**

Deux mois s'écoulèrent.

Deux mois pendant lesquels je ne fus qu'une espèce d'ombre qui erre sans but dans les rues mouvementées de New-York, sombrant dans une déchéance que j'avais, malgré tout, évité d'aborder jusque là. Je suis défoncé du matin au soir et du soir matin, je mélange toutes sortes de drogue, fumant, sniffant, buvant même certaines. Je ramène de plus en plus de filles que je baise avec insolence, dégradant parfois leur corps et leur âme. Je les prends dans tous les sens qui me plaisent selon mes envies du moment. Elles n'osent me tenir tête et certaines viennent même en réclamer. J'empoisonne le monde avec plus d'aigreur que jamais, ne songeant qu'à ma propre personne. Qui me cherche me trouve et mes mots sont tel le venin du plus dangereux reptile et je mets à genoux n'importe quel adversaire osant me défier. Ma réputation se fait plus hargneuse, on déverse à mon propos un flot de paroles haineuses et méprisables que j'accepte avec délice. Car je me régale de ces gens soucieux des apparences et ravis d'avoir quelqu'un comme moi pour se sentir mieux après tous les coups bas et les hypocrisies qu'ils se permettent.

Deux mois pendant lesquels je tente, par tous les moyens possibles, d'oublier le corps d'Hermione Granger. Vain succès. Elle m'obsède. Nuits et jours. A chaque minute de ma misérable existence. Je ne dors pratiquement plus et même lorsque le sommeil me rattrape je ne rêve que de nos deux corps mêlés, de nos deux peaux collées l'une à l'autre par la sueur, de nos deux respirations essoufflées... Elle me hante. Je n'ai pas cherché à la revoir, je n'ai pas voulu provoquer une rencontre, même en sachant exactement l'endroit où elle vivait…

Jeff me tend une paille et la carte du café sur laquelle repose quatre barrettes de poudre blanche. Je sniffe automatiquement la drogue qui se faufile dans mes veines déjà bien emplies de substances en tous genres.

-Les mecs, déclare Pansy en se rasseyant à notre table après s'être rendu une bonne demi-heure dans les toilettes en bonne compagnie. Vous voyez le mec là-bas ?

-Celui que tu viens de baiser férocement, ricane Andrew tout aussi défoncé que moi.

-Exactement ! Il va à une soirée avec ses potes et nous propose de se joindre à eux. Ca vous tente ?

Blaise me jette un coup d'œil furtif, j'en fais de même avec Andrew et Théo tandis que Malicia et Jeff acceptent déjà l'invitation. Je finis par hausser les épaules.

-Il semblerait que nous n'ayons, de toute façon, rien d'autre à faire pour ce soir…

Et nous voilà, dix minutes plus tard, accompagnés d'une bande de gens tout aussi défoncés que nous, à une soirée d'inconnus dans une espèce de palace qui fait tâche au milieu des immeubles.

Lorsque nous arrivons, la soirée bat déjà son plein. Sur les marches qui mènent à l'entrée, des dépouilles d'être humains ont piteusement échouées –seuls ou accompagnés- vomissant à gorge déployé l'alcool accumulé. Mais ceci est qu'un faible reflet de ce qui nous attend. A l'intérieur règne un véritable carnage. Cadavres de bouteilles se mêlent aux corps inanimés bien que vivants d'hommes et de femmes soumis par la dépravation. Mégots de cigarettes et de roulées aux substances autres que le tabac débordent des cendriers à grand renfort de cendres poussiéreuses.

Dans le deuxième salon, à l'étage, une assourdissante musique fait danser une foule nombreuse. Je m'y mêle juste pour la traverser et accéder ainsi à un canapé dont je vire rapidement les occupants et sur lequel je m'affale, rapidement rejoint par Théo, Blaise et Jeff. Il semblerait que nous ayons perdu les autres en route mais ils nous retrouveront bien plus tard, à moins qu'ils ne soient déjà trop occupés pour simplement nous rechercher…

Des filles au déhanché fiévreux nous lancent de nombreuses œillades emplies d'arrières pensées et, n'y tenant plus, Blaise et Jeff finissent par les rejoindre, nous laissant seuls, Théo et moi. Nous ne parlons pas. On nous propose des bouteilles de bière que nous buvons à grandes gorgées. Et nous observons l'ambiance régnante.

Alors que l'ennui me guette sérieusement, que j'ai rejeté déjà au moins une bonne dizaine de filles, et que je comprends de moins en moins ce que je fiche ici, mes yeux se posent sur une nouvelle venue au centre de la scène de danse. Je la reconnais aussitôt et c'est alors comme si mon cerveau se réveillait après un long coma, comme si mes poumons étaient relâchés après une trop forte pression. Je me redresse brusquement, à présent assis bien droit sur le canapé miteux, et je sens, à mes côté, Théo s'interroger.

« -Regarde au milieu de la piste, je lui lance sans quitter Hermione du regard. »

Il ne répond pas de suite mais se redresse pour venir à mon niveau.

« -Tu plaisante ?! finit-il enfin par articuler. Ca ne peut pas être Hermione Granger _ça_… Elle est… _waouh… _

Un étrange sourire de fierté me surprend. J'avais raison. Elle éblouit. Elle attire les regards. Elle donne envie aux mâles et rend verte de jalousie les filles.

Quelques mecs pots de colle viennent se frotter à elle mais l'ignorance de leur présence dont elle fait preuve les refroidit finalement plutôt vite et ils laissent leur place à d'autres. Mes poings se serrent ostensiblement et une rage intense et subite m'envahit étrangement, me foudroyant presque tant elle est inattendue. La voir au milieu de ses hommes me dégoûte à un point tel que je me sens capable du pire. Théo le sent bien et cela l'amuse.

« Et bien Drago, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois aussi énervé pour une fille… Tu sais que tu donnes l'air d'être accro comme ça ?!... Mais… si tu veux mon avis, peut-être devrais-tu aller la libérer de ces clowns ?... »

J'hésite un court instant mais me lève finalement d'un bond et parcourt très rapidement les quelques mètres qui me séparent d'Hermione. Un seul regard me suffit à faire déguerpir tous autres tentateurs et je l'attrape par la taille pour l'emprisonner dans une étreinte de fer. Elle ne se débat nullement et plante un regard amusé dans le mien.

« -Et bien, Malefoy, tu ne leur laisse guère de chance de m'avoir on dirait.

-Au moins, moi, tu ne m'ignore pas semble-t-il…

-Parce que tu es bien le seul mec ici présent auquel j'avais envie d'accorder un temps soit peu d'importance… chuchote-t-elle au creux de mon oreille.

-Tu savais que j'étais ici ?

-Je l'ignorais… Jusqu'à ce que je te vois affalé sur ce canapé en entrant dans la pièce. Finalement… je ne suis pas sûre de regretter d'avoir été amené ici de force.

-Qui donc a osé ? je plaisante.

-Mes _chères_ et _adorables_ cousines et leur bande d'amis… ironise-t-elle »

Elle tourne la tête pour désigner deux filles, sans doute un peu plus jeune que nous, blondes à faire tourner la tête, filiforme à souhait mais sans charme renversant. Je préfère nettement le corps d'apparence frêle qui est collé au mien.

« -Malefoy ?

-Oui ?

-Pas que je n'apprécie pas ça dans certaines circonstances mais… tu me fais mal là… »

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne me suis pas aperçu que mon étreinte c'était nettement resserrée autour de sa taille et qu'en effet elle devait commencer à étouffer. Je relâche légèrement la pression tout en en conservant suffisamment pour l'empêcher de m'échapper si l'envie lui prend subitement. Nous dansons langoureusement en gardant le silence durant quelques instants. Jusqu'à ce que ses mains glissent lentement sous ma chemise et que ses ongles s'amusent à me griffer légèrement dans le dos. Je me penche un peu plus, mes lèvres picorent son cou pour finalement venir mordiller son oreille.

« -Et si on allait ailleurs, je finis par murmurer.

-C'est une idée qui mérite réflexion… »

Elle pose ses lèvres dans mon cou et les y laisse quelques secondes, je sais déjà qu'un beau suçon va apparaître. Lorsqu'elle s'arrête, elle se détache doucement de mon torse tout en attrapant une de mes mains et m'attire alors vers l'extérieur. Jetant un regard en arrière, je croise celui amusé de Théo qui en profite pour me faire un clin d'œil ironique.

Hermione et moi sortons rapidement de la maison et nous nous retrouvons tous deux, seuls, dans le silence d'une rue calme. Je l'observe marcher, quelques mètres devant moi, de sa démarche élégante et féline. Elle est éblouissante, même vêtue d'une simple jupe longue noire qui flotte délicatement autour d'elle, portée ainsi par le vent, et d'un corsage rouge sang fermé dans son dos par des lacets. Ses cheveux, attachés en un chignon bordélique laissent échapper des mèches dont la couleur semble varier sous les néons. Elle finit par se retourner, un grand sourire aux lèvres qui vient me frapper en plein visage.

« -J'ai quelque chose qui cloche ? demande-t-elle, amusée

-Tu souris.

-Est-ce si étonnant que cela ?

-Et bien… actuellement j'aurais tendance à dire oui.

-Actuellement ?

-Il y a quelques années je n'aurais absolument pas trouvé étrange… »

Elle ne répond rien et m'agrippe brusquement la nuque pour attraper mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné. J'y réponds instantanément, passant un bras dans son dos pour l'attirer au plus près de moi.

« -Et si on allait chez moi ? je finis pas proposer lorsque nos lèvres se quittent.

-Pourquoi pas chez moi ?

-Parce que chez moi tu ne pourras pas me mettre à la porte. »

A ma plus grande surprise, elle éclate de rire.

« -Alors allons-y !

-_A la moldu… ou à la sorcière ?_

-Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir me retenir suffisamment si nous prenons le temps d'aller à pieds ou même en voiture jusque chez toi… susurre-t-elle en croquant mon lobe d'oreille »

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour réagir. Je transplane. Et nous atterrissons directement sur mon lit. Rapidement, nos vêtements se retrouvent à terre et la nuit de sexe qui s'ensuivit fut encore meilleure que la première, deux mois plus tôt…

.

C'est un poids sur mon bras qui me sort de mon sommeil. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et ais tout d'abord conscience de mes muscles endoloris avant de sentir une odeur délicieusement féminine bien qu'alourdie par la sueur et la chaleur provoquée par la nuit passée. Tournant la tête, j'aperçois Hermione, roulée en boule et positionnée sur mon bras gauche. Elle dort encore profondément, sa respiration produisant un léger souffle sur ma peau. Je roule légèrement sur le côté pour me rapprocher d'elle et instantanément elle se blottit contre mon torse, libérant ainsi mon bras. J'en profite alors pour enrouler l'autre autour d'elle et la serrer un peu plus contre moi.

Les minutes passent et ce n'est que lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil percent mes rideaux et viennent taper contre nos visages que la belle endormie daigne remuer et papillonner des paupières. Elle finit par ouvrir complètement les yeux et se décale, quittant l'abri de mon étreinte.

« -Salut, chuchote-t-elle en souriant

-Salut. »

Un silence un peu gênant s'installe. Elle semble réfléchir sur la démarche à prendre puis finit par se lever brusquement, emportant les draps avec elle. Je l'observe s'activer autour du lit pour récupérer ses vêtements et se rhabiller à toute vitesse –trop vite puisqu'elle s'emmêle les pieds dans sa jupe et se retrouve face contre sol.

« -Granger ?... j'ose questionner, amusé.

-Quoi ? cria-t-elle en me surprenant.

-Pourrais-tu m'éclairer sur ce que tu es en train de faire ?... »

Elle se redresse complètement et me fusille du regard tout en sembla hésitante –ce qu'elle cherche à cacher malgré tout.

« -Je rentre chez moi !

-Tu rentre chez toi ?!...

-Exact !

-Tu te souviens qu'on avait dit qu'on venait chez moi pour que tu ne puisses me mettre à la porte ?

-Je me souviens parfaitement de cela oui. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je ne pouvais pas me mettre moi-même à la porte ! »

Je soupire un coup, me redresse de façon à m'asseoir correctement sur le lit et la regarde s'agiter encore un peu. Mais lorsqu'elle arrive à la porte je murmure quelques mots et j'attends, un sourire cynique collé au visage. Sa main appuie sur la poignée qui refuse alors de s'ouvrir.

« -Malefoy…

-Quoi donc, Granger ?

-Dis-moi que tu te fous de moi là.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu dis ça… »

Elle ne dit rien pendant un instant puis finit par se retourner pour me jauger.

« -Malefoy…

-Quoi donc, Granger ?

-Tu sais que je peux quand même l'ouvrir cette porte ?... »

Je ne réponds pas, ferme les yeux et lorsque je les rouvre je suis juste à côté d'elle et je lui attrape le bras -alors qu'elle venait d'ouvrir la porte- et je la plaque contre moi. Elle lève alors vers moi des yeux furibond. Nous nous défions du regard un long moment jusqu'à ce que, ne le supportant plus, je m'empare férocement de ses lèvres. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou, m'enserrant contre elle de façon brutale et faisant, par la même occasion, glisser les draps au sol. Je la soulève, elle passe ses jambes autour de moi et je la plaque brutalement contre le mur. C'est violent, presque bestial même. Après une morsure de sa part, le sang se mêle à nos langues. Mon dos est rapidement recouvert de griffures tandis que la pression que j'exerce sur son poignet va sans aucun doute laisser la belle trace d'un bleu. Et j'entre en elle sans aucune douceur, m'enfonçant au plus profond, me retirant et recommençant avec une brusquerie qui ne semble absolument pas la déranger. Et alors qu'elle atteint l'orgasme, elle plante ses dents dans mon cou, étouffant un cri apparemment sans précédent.

Une fois le plaisir consommé, nous nous écroulons sur la moquette, exténués, en sueur.

« -C'était bon… souffle-t-elle.

-C'est toujours bon quand c'est toi et moi.

-Bien sur, rit-elle, je suis une bête de sexe moi !

-Hey ! C'est ma réplique ça ! »

Nous échangeons un étrange et sincère sourire.

« -Tu veux toujours partir ?

-Je dois dire que ton studio me plaît…

-Et encore… tu n'as pas encore vu la salle de bain… je lui signale d'un air espiègle.

-Que ceci est intéressant… »

Elle se relève alors avec souplesse et vitesse, me tend la main et nous nous retrouvons rapidement dans la salle de bain pour renouveler ce que nous faisons déjà depuis la nuit passée.

*** * * ***

Les jours passent. Les semaines passent. Les mois passent.

Et elle est toujours là.

La plupart du temps nous restons bloqués dans mon studio à ne quasiment rien faire d'autre que de baiser inlassablement, avalant de quoi récupérer des forces de temps en temps et parlant à peine dans nos moments de répits. Nous prenons plaisir à être à deux et nous consumons un désir intense qui nous prend aux tripes et refuse de nous laisser souffler. Nous restons prisonniers dans un monde de pulsions et d'appétits sexuels à satisfaire. La lassitude nous est inconnue est nous n'avons de cesse de découvrir la moindre parcelle du corps de l'autre.

Ensemble, j'ai l'étrange sensation que nous revivons, que nous renaissons. Jusque là nous avancions dans un brouillard de solitude intense, il était impossible à quiconque de passer outre la coquille formée autour de nous au fil des années et des évènements inattendus de la vie. Mais entre nous deux un lien est parvenu à se créer et à se consolider, nous en ignorons la raison et ne cherchons surtout pas à comprendre quoique se soit. Tout se passe au jour le jour. Drogue et alcool semblent nous laisser en paix, c'était la détresse et l'envie de se détruire qui les amenaient jusqu'à nous mais à présent, à deux, on est apaisé.

Assis, le dos contre la tête du lit, cigarette d'une main, je fais glisser les doigts de mon autre main sur la peau douce d'Hermione, allongée sur le ventre, regard figé sur mon visage.

« -Malefoy ? demande-t-elle après de longues minutes de silence.

-Umh ?

-Je voulais te poser une question…

-Je t'écoute.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle me demande, me redresse un peu plus afin de l'observer correctement. Elle mordille négligemment l'un de ses ongles l'air un peu gêné et à présent elle ne regarde plus qu'un point imaginaire sur mon torse.

« -Comment ça, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Elle se redresse alors entièrement et s'assoit en tailleur face à moi.

« -Et bien… Je voulais dire, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour toi… après la Guerre ? hésite-t-elle un peu.

-Après la Guerre ?...

-Oui Malefoy, après la Guerre, ne me dis pas que tu t'es fait subir un sort d'oubli ?! ricane-t-elle.

-Non, non… Je… après la guerre… »

Je garde le silence, réfléchissant à la réponse à donner.

« -Comme tu le sais parfaitement, mon père était le bras droit de Tu-sais-qui et a été tué lors de la Bataille Finale par Lupin…

-Oui… Je m'en souviens parfaitement… J'ai eu l'_honneur_ de recevoir un peu de sang de ton père lorsqu'il a éclaté… ironise-t-elle m'obligeant à la fusiller du regard.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, lorsque Potter ait parvenu à mettre fin au règne de Tu-sais-qui, les aurors se sont amusés à vérifier les contenus de chaque maison des familles de mangemorts… Et comme tu peux t'en douter le Manoir Malefoy était particulièrement… intéressant à ce niveau là…

-Pour n'en pas douter, c'est sur que je n'en doute pas… murmure-t-elle amusée en évitant mon regard.

-Quoiqu'il en soit… ! je poursuis en ignorant sa remarquer et en la fusillant du regard, une fois encore. Ils ont absolument tout confisqué, le Manoir y compris… Ma mère et moi nous sommes donc retrouvés sans rien, surtout que, lorsque la famille de mon père a appris que j'avais en réalité été agent double pour le compte de l'Ordre, notre réputation et notre domination sur les sangs-purs en a pris un sacré coup…

-Je m'en souviens vaguement oui… En fait, pour tout te dire, les aurors en ont beaucoup parlé fut un temps…

-Ce n'est pas étonnant… Ils ont toujours détesté les Malefoy tous autant qu'ils sont… En tout cas, après toute cette histoire, ma mère n'a eu qu'une envie : changer totalement de vie. Tout recommencer… C'est donc pour cette raison que nous avons débarqué ici, à New-York. A l'aide d'un sort, ma mère est parvenue à nous recréer un univers. C'est ainsi qu'elle est subitement devenue une éditrice de renom et moi… et bien je suis sensé être avocat… Mais, comme tu as dû t'en apercevoir, je préfère nettement m'amuser… De toute façon, ma mère a tellement bien réussi qu'on a tout le pognon que l'on veut.

-T'amuser ?... »

Sur le coup je ne sais que répondre mais m'aperçois finalement que je ne souhaite lui mentir.

« -En effet, ce n'est pas tellement l'amusement qui m'a poussé à vivre cette vie de débauche… Mais, vois-tu, j'avais beau avoir une chance de recommencer à zéro, la Guerre a malgré tout laissé des cicatrices qui persistent… Je ne suis pas parvenu à accepter l'idée de n'être plus personne. J'étais entré dans l'Ordre du Phénix pour essayer de devenir quelqu'un et voilà que finalement, non seulement je revenais au point de départ, mais finalement je tombais bien plus bas… Je n'ai pas pu supporter le fait de ne plus vivre en Angleterre, près de gens que je connaissais… Et puis… j'ai toujours eu cette tendance à l'autodestruction… Celle-ci m'a accompagné jusqu'ici… »

Je m'arrête tandis qu'elle continue de m'observer comme absorbée par mon histoire –ce qui m'étonne mais je n'y prends pas garde plus ça.

« -Et Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott ?

-Eux aussi voulaient –et devaient- changer de vie. Tu sais, après la Guerre, être fils et filles de mangemorts n'étaient pas particulièrement amusant… »

Le silence s'installe à nouveau. Elle semble être perdue dans ses pensées. J'attrape délicatement son poignet et l'attire contre mon torse, elle passe aussitôt ses jambes autour de moi et mes bras viennent l'entourer. Je la sens alors se mettre à trembler pour une raison que j'ignore.

« -Hermione ?

-Quoi … ? marmonne-t-elle

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?...

-Ummmh…

-Hermione ?

-Quoi… ?

-Que s'est-il passé pour toi après la Guerre ? »

A peine avais-je terminé ma phrase qu'Hermione se détachait de moi pour subitement se retrouver au bout du lit, l'air furieux et légèrement paniqué. N'y comprenant plus rien, je tends la main ce qui a pour effet de la faire reculer plus encore.

« -Hermione ?

-Quoi ?!

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Mais… Il ne m'arrive rien du tout… »

Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine et détourne le regard. Elle se lève, fait quelques pas dans la chambre, revient vers le lit, se réinstalle près de moi.

« -As-tu connu le nombre exact et le nom de tous les morts qu'il y a eu au cours de la dernière bataille ?... me demande-t-elle alors subitement »

Je réfléchis un instant, cherchant dans mes souvenirs une réponse à sa question.

« -En fait, après la Bataille je ne me suis pas vraiment intéressé de près aux morts. Il me semble pourtant, si mes souvenirs sont bons qu'il y a eu à peu près trois cents de morts.

-Trois cent cinquante-six très précisément… Enfin juste au cours de la Bataille Finale. Je ne compte pas les morts qu'il y a eu tout au long de la Guerre…

-Bien sur, j'ironise –ce qui me vaut une nouvelle fusillade de ses yeux chocolats, ne fais pas attention à ce que j'ai dis, continue… »

Elle hésite un moment mais se décide malgré tout à reprendre.

« -Et après la Bataille ?

-Comment ça après la Bataille ?

-Connais-tu les morts d'après la Bataille ?

-J'avoue que j'ignorais qu'il y en avait encore eu après… Et puis, pour être franc, dès le lendemain j'avais cessé de me tenir au courant de tout ce qui pouvait concerner la Guerre et le monde sorcier….

-Ils furent au nombre de sept et faisaient tous partis de la même famille : Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George et Fred Weasley. C'est arrivé deux semaines après ce que nous pensions être la fin de cette ère de tuerie… »

Je reste stupéfait en entendant l'énonciation de la famille détestable et pitoyable des rouquins. Jamais je n'avais entendu parler de leur mort, j'étais persuadé qu'ils vivaient tous heureux, qu'ils avaient agrandi cette famille avec un nombre incalculable de mioches et amenant sans aucun doute de plus en plus de sang impur.

« -Que… Que s'est-il passé ?

-Représailles ! Cinq mangemorts étaient parvenus à s'échapper suite à la Bataille. Ils ont attaqué les Weasley alors qu'ils rentraient tout juste au Terrier. Ron, Ginny et moi n'avions pas encore eu la permission de sortir de l'hôpital. Ils ont été retrouvés tout juste quelques heures après le massacre. Molly voulait organiser une grande soirée pour fêter la victoire… Mais au lieu d'être une nuit de joie, ce fut une nuit de tristesse…

-Que sont devenus les deux derniers Weasley ?

-Tu ne me pose pas la question pour Harry ?

-Même sans vouloir me tenir au courant des nouvelles de l'autre monde il m'a été impossible d'ignorer la mort de Potter… En fait, c'est Pansy qui me l'a appris. Cependant j'ignore de quoi il est mort… »

Elle ferme les yeux quelques secondes, semble reprendre une respiration apaisée avant de poursuivre.

« -Juste avant qu'il ne reçoive le sort de mort, Voldemort est parvenu à atteindre Harry… Sur le coup, cela ne lui a causé aucun dommage, ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il a réalisé les dégâts de ce sort… Pendant six mois il a vécu l'horreur d'une torture continue… Un jour c'était comme si il recevait des Doloris en continu, le lendemain on pouvait voir des entailles apparaître sur tout son corps, déchirant son épiderme profondément mais évitant systématiquement les endroits pouvant provoquer la mort, et le jour suivant une nouvelle torture le prenait. Il était impossible de le soulager. On a tout essayé. De nombreux médicomages, mages puissants et autres sorciers n'ont eu de cesse de chercher un remède. En vain… Il m'a même supplié demandé… de mettre fin à ses jours… Mais il s'est avéré que le sortilège le protégeait de l'Avada Kedavra ainsi que de toutes tentatives de morts moldues… »

De légers frissons la parcourent alors qu'elle revit ces douloureux moments. Moi-même, j'ai beau avoir haï Potter de toutes mes forces, jamais je ne lui aurais souhaité cela. Et je me défends bien d'avouer à Hermione que je connais très bien le sortilège qu'il a subi et qu'il existait bien un remède… Remède qui requière une excellente connaissance de la Magie Noire, ce qui ne devait pas du tout être le cas des sorciers auxquels ils ont fait appel.

« -Alors, reprend-t-elle, après la quasi-totalité de la famille Weasley et Harry, je peux t'affirmer que le moral des proches n'allaient pas fort du tout. Et alors que le monde sorcier fêtait le retour à une vie plus sûre, plus libre, nous, nous plongions droit dans l'Enfer qu'est la perte d'êtres chers…

-C'est ce qui t'a fait plonger dans la déchéance que je te connais ?

-Pas de suite… J'ai d'abord commencé à me renfermer sur moi-même c'est vrai. Mais malgré tout il me restait encore Ron et Ginny…

-Que s'est-il passé pour eux ?

-Nous avons retrouvé Ginny sur la tombe d'Harry plusieurs semaines après la mort de celui-ci. Elle avait de multiples bleus, la plupart de ses os se sont révélés cassés et son sang avait eu raison de la blancheur de la pierre tombale… Un peu plus loin gisait son balai… Le lien fut vite fait. Elle avait volé le plus haut possible et s'était ensuite laissée tomber dans le vide. Dans une lettre qu'elle avait quand même pris soin de nous adresser, à Ron et moi, elle expliquait à quel point il lui était impossible de continuer à vivre dans un monde où Harry et sa famille n'en faisait pas parti… »

Un nouvel arrêt de sa part coupa son récit. Ses yeux avaient beau être –selon ce que je me rappelais d'elle du temps passé- désespérément secs, sa respiration faisait transparaître la difficulté que représentait ce retour en arrière.

« -Pour Ron ce fut le coup fatal…

-Lui aussi a mis fin à sa vie ?

-Non… Il a juste… complètement perdu la raison. La folie s'est emparée de lui, le dévorant au plus profond de l'être qu'il était… J'ai tenté de m'occuper de lui au début mais ça a été un échec cuisant et j'ai fini par le faire interner… »

Elle s'arrête à nouveau et se lève brusquement pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Je peux alors l'entendre vomir et une gêne particulière me prend aux tripes. Gêne que je ne connaissais pas jusque là mais qui me fait sentir mal. Très mal. Pour elle. Pour tout ce qu'elle a enduré. Je croyais ma vie minable et désastreuse. Je ne connaissais pas la sienne. Tétanisé dans ce nouveau mal être je n'ose pas faire le moindre geste jusqu'à ce que j'entende de l'eau couler. Là, je me décide enfin à la rejoindre.

Lorsque j'entre dans la pièce d'eau, je trouve Hermione assise dans la douche sous un puissant jet d'eau. En caleçon, je la rejoins et m'installe à ses côtés, passant un bras par-dessus ses épaules pour l'attirer contre moi. Et alors, sans signe avant-coureurs, elle éclate brutalement en sanglots. Je ne prononce pas un mot, me contente de resserrer un peu plus mon étreinte. Et c'est ainsi que nous restons, sans bouger, elle pleurant, moi fixant un point invisible sur le mur d'en face, durant de longues minutes.

C'est finalement elle qui rompt le silence, une fois ses pleurs modérés.

« -Peu de temps après ça, j'ai rencontré d'anciens amis moldus. J'ai commencé à sortir… Drogues et alcools ont été un moyen pour moi d'échapper à la dure réalité d'une existence sans ceux qui avaient été mes meilleurs amis et ma seconde famille… Mes parents ont tout fait pour essayer de me sortir de là mais j'ai fini par les fuir… après leurs avoir dit les pires horreurs possibles… Ils sont morts il y a trois ans. Et j'ai hérité d'une fortune dont j'ignorais l'existence… Et maintenant je vis avec des cousines qui, de toute façon, n'en n'ont rien à faire de ce que je mes folies et préfère s'éclater… Il fallait que je fuie l'Angleterre… »

Encore une fois le silence nous accueille longuement.

« -Je comprends mieux maintenant, je murmure finalement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comprends mieux ?

-Que l'étincelle qui animait tes yeux du temps de Poudlard se soit entièrement évanouie…. »

*** * * ***

De nouveaux jours s'écoulent. De nouvelles semaines…

Et tout a changé. Changé pour revenir au début.

Parler du passé, des évènements de l'après-guerre, a fait rechuter Hermione dans une nouvelle spirale autodestructrice. Et je l'y ai suivi, y plongeant moi-même à pieds joints. Nous avons repris le chemin des boîtes de nuit, avons retrouvé nos vieilles habitudes comme ci rien ne s'était passé entre deux, comme si les quelques mois où nous nous étions retranchés, seuls, chez moi, dans une histoire que nous espérions différentes, n'avait été qu'une simple parenthèse dans nos vies de dépravés. Alcools et drogues sont redevenus nos meilleurs amis et même si nous sommes à deux, nous ne sommes plus tout à fait vivants. A nouveau, nous ressemblons à deux automates et tous nos gestes sont automatisés par une décadence démesurée. La seule différence existante entre nos vies avant notre rencontre et maintenant c'est que nous ne couchons plus à droite à gauche. Pas que nous avons décidé d'un commun accord d'être fidèle, juste que nous doutons pouvoir trouver meilleur partenaire tant nos deux corps paraissent composés de tel sorte à formé un parfait assemblage. Baiser, fumer, se droguer, tel est redevenu notre quotidien.

Une descente aux enfers qui continue mais qui ne se fait plus en solitaire.

**.**

Elle a intégré le groupe que je formais avec Pansy, Théo, Blaise, Jeff, Andrew et Malicia, sans aucun problème. Les anciens Serpentards l'ont rapidement adopté, surtout après qu'elle leur ait montré qu'elle tenait bien mieux l'alcool qu'eux tous réunis.

Début de soirée au Bloody's Coffee et déjà les verres s'amoncèlent à notre table –toujours à la plus grande joie du patron qui semble plus qu'enchanté de l'arrivée d'Hermione et des défis qui ne cessent d'être lancés, lui permettant d'augmenter sa recette.

« -Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de mauviette, lance Hermione d'une voix enjoué dû à l'effet de l'alcool. »

Elle attrape un autre verre plein qu'elle avale d'un seul coup avant d'orner son visage pâle d'un large sourire moqueur.

« -J'abdique Hermione, répond Blaise –sans doute celui qui, finalement, l'apprécie le plus. J'ignore où tu fais passer tout ça mais je n'arrive décidément pas à te suivre. Et je vais te dire… »

Il ne peut finir sa phrase, un haut le cœur le surprends subitement et il s'enfuit en courant jusqu'aux toilettes sous les rires de tous. Je me tourne vers Hermione.

« -Toutes mes félicitations, je crois bien qu'il n'avait pas dégueulé depuis cinq bonnes années à cause de l'alcool ! »

Elle me rend mon sourire de fierté et s'empare brutalement de mes lèvres pour un baiser passionné, rapidement rompus par les toussotements et les ricanements des cinq autres. La soirée se poursuit ainsi, entre rires et fausses bagarres, et, une heure plus tard, nous partons la terminer dans une fête organisée au dernier étage d'un immeuble de cinquante étages, non loin du bar.

Dans l'ascenseur alors que Théo et Andrew ont repris les moqueries adressées à Blaise, pas vraiment en forme mais le cachant bien, Hermione et moi, adossés au fond de la cabine, ne participons guère aux autres conversations. Me tournant vers elle, j'aperçois son regard perdu dans le vague et je suis frappé par la douleur et la tristesse qui semble avoir subitement pris possession de son visage. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis témoin de ce brusque changement d'attitude. Cela se produit régulièrement lorsqu'elle pense que personne ne l'observe. Nos deux mains enlacées me permettent de l'attirer plus près de moi et elle se reconnecte immédiatement à la réalité.

« -Est-ce que ça va ? je me permets quand même de lui chuchoter malgré la connaissance que j'ai de sa réponse.

-Oui bien sur, sourit-elle, hypocrite sans que je puisse lui en vouloir. »

J'hausse les épaules, signe que je n'y prête pas plus attention que ça alors que la vérité est toute autre puisque je ne cesse de m'interroger sur ces changements d'état sans oser pousser trop loin la curiosité. Il faut dire, de toute façon, qu'entre nous la communication a été coupée il y a déjà quelques temps. En fait, notre dernière conversation remonte précisément à celle qui m'a permis de connaître la vie qu'elle avait vécue après la Bataille Finale. Ce jour là, je me suis aperçue à quel point elle avait été brisée et, même si je l'avais réellement souhaité, je n'aurais pu l'aider à se relever. C'est pourquoi j'ai préféré plonger avec elle, au moins elle se tue pas seule…

L'ascenseur arrive enfin au dernier étage et nous sort tous deux de nos pensées. Nous entrons alors dans un immense appartement où règne une ambiance festive. Avant que je n'ai pu faire un pas de plus, Théo m'attrape le bras, arrêtant Hermione dans la foulée puisque sa main est toujours emprisonnée dans la mienne.

« -J'ai une surprise pour vous… annonce-t-il sur un ton de confidence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous as encore trouvé ? »

Il ne répond pas de suite et sort cherche quelque chose au fond de ses poches. Il finit par tendre la main dans laquelle se trouvent quatre petites pilules d'une étrange couleur rosâtre.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Ca, mon vieux, c'est la toute dernière trouvaille en termes de drogue dure provenant tout droit de l'autre côté…

-Intéressant… Quels en sont les effets ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais tout te dire maintenant ?!... Pour faire court et ne pas trop en dire… c'est… surprenant !

-Pour ne pas trop en dire, ce mot convient tout à fait, je marmonne

-Ce que je peux vous dire d'autre c'est que l'effet est différent pour chaque personne et ce en fonction de l'état dans lequel on est… »

Hermione, qui n'a rien perdu de la conversation se rapproche un peu plus et tend la main pour attraper l'une des gélules.

« -Je ne suis personnellement pas contre de nouvelles sensations ! déclare-t-elle avant d'avaler le comprimé. »

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, je l'imite, sous le sourire ravi de Théo qui en fait de même. Les effets sont cependant bien longs à apparaître et ce n'est qu'au beau milieu d'une danse effrénée avec de belles inconnues –ayant perdu Hermione entre temps- qu'ils se font connaître. J'ai tout d'abord très chaud, j'en viens même à retirer ma chemise, puis, petit à petit, ma vision se trouble et je commence à voir de différentes couleurs. Une douce chaleur m'envahit et je peux affirmer ne jamais m'être senti aussi bien… Cependant, une autre sensation fait son apparition. Il s'agit plutôt d'un besoin… Besoin d'être avec Hermione. Bousculant les trois filles qui avaient continué de danser autour de moi –collé à moi plus exactement- je regarde autour de moi, cherchant l'ancienne Gryffondor.

C'est un cri d'effroi qui me signale alors sa position. Non loin de là sur la piste de danse, Hermione est à terre, tremblante, complètement effrayé, tournant la tête dans tous les sens. Le cri était le sien. Je me précipite vers elle.

« -Hermione ? Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Elle dirige un regard trouble dans ma direction.

« -Ils sont là… souffle-t-elle avec panique. Ils sont tous là…

-Qui ça 'ils' ? De qui parles-tu ? »

Elle ne répond pas, elle a déjà dévié son regard. Autour de nous, un étrange silence s'est installé et les regards de convives se sont tous tournés vers nous. Certains paraissent inquiets, d'autres ricanent, ce qui me rend complètement furieux. Apparaît alors Blaise, Pansy et Théo qui se précipitent à mes côtés.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Drago ? me demande Pansy

-Si seulement je le savais…

-Je pense savoir, déclare Théo en parlant plus bas de façon à ce que seuls nous puissions entendre, c'est surement la drogue que je vous ais filé tout à l'heure. Souviens-toi, l'effet est différent, elle agit en fonction de l'état dans lequel on se trouve… Et si tu veux mon avis, les visions qu'elle a prouvent qu'elle ne doit pas du tout être en bonne état…

-Ca je m'en doutais bien avant que tu nous donne tes foutus pilules ! »

Je le fusille du regard. Blaise s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose mais Hermione ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion.

« Laissez-moi, hurle-t-elle de nouveau, faisant sursauter quelques personnes. Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Elle se relève promptement, se met à courir jusqu'à l'ascenseur et avant que je n'ai pu amorcer le moindre geste, elle se faufile à l'intérieur et les portes se referment. La suivant, je m'y précipite.

« -Il monte, me signale Pansy. Il n'y a rien d'autre que le toit après, Drago…. »

Un brusque sursaut de panique me monte à la gorge. Je le ravale et me retourne. Les yeux de tous sont toujours rivés sur moi.

« -Ce n'est rien, une simple crise, continuez donc à faire la fête ! »

Il n'en faut pas plus pour détendre l'atmosphère et, une fois la musique rallumée, tout le monde reprend là où il s'était arrêté.

« -C'est bon, je m'occupe d'elle ! »

Cette fois, je me suis juste adressé à mes amis qui se regardent, semblant se questionner sur la démarche à suivre.

« -Je m'en occupe ! je répète.

-D'accord… si tu as besoin d'aide…

-Je sais où vous trouver. »

Derrière moi, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et je m'y engouffre. En cinq secondes à peine je suis à mon tour sur le toit de l'immeuble. L'air frais qui me surprend semble alors supprimer les derniers effets de la drogue de Théo.

Je regarde tout autour et mes yeux finissent par tomber sur la silhouette d'Hermione. Penché au dessus de la rambarde, elle regarde vers le bas. Précautionneusement, je m'approche d'elle.

« -Hermione ? je prononce d'un ton faussement calme.

-Oui ? »

Sa voix montre que, comme moi à l'instant, le vent frais a permis de faire disparaître les effets de la drogue. Elle se retourne vers moi et plante un regard embué de larmes dans le mien.

« -Qui voyais-tu, Hermione ?

-Eux. Harry, Ron, Ginny, mes parents… Même Molly Weasley… Ils étaient tous là… Et ils n'étaient pas contents…

-Ils t'ont… _parlé ?_

-En quelque sorte. Leurs voix résonnaient dans ma tête. Je peux presque les entendre encore…

-Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas _contents_ ?

-Ils ont honte de ce que je suis devenue…

-Hermione… Ce n'est rien. Ce n'était qu'une vision. Allez viens, on va rentrer à la maison, d'accord ? »

Je lui tends la main. Elle m'observe un instant. Semble réfléchir. Et soudain, au lieu de faire ce que je lui demande, elle se retourne et monte sur la rambarde avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter.

« -Tu ne comprends rien, n'est-ce pas ?!...

-Non, je lui accorde à présent peu sûr de ce que je dois faire. Non, en effet, je ne comprends pas tout. Mais si tu voulais bien descendre on pourrait essayer d'en discuter…

-On ne discute pas Drago. »

Je frissonne en l'entendant, pour la première fois, prononcer mon prénom.

« -Toi et moi on baise. Toi et moi on se drogue. Toi et moi on se dégrade. Mais on ne discute pas. C'en est hors de question.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je sais surtout ce que je ne veux pas… Et je ne veux pas vivre… »

Entendant ces mots, mon cœur semble rater un battement. Je monte alors à mon tour sur la rambarde et lui attrape les épaules pour la tourner vers moi.

« -Tu as tenu jusque là… Tu peux continuer, tu n'es pas faible.

-Oh mais si je suis faible. Ginny en revanche a été forte.

-Elle s'est tué Hermione ! Elle a préféré mettre fin à ses jours plutôt que d'affronter la vie, aussi dure soit-elle !

-Mais au moins elle ne se ment pas… murmure-t-elle.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Elle ne fait pas semblant, elle ne sourit pas à tout le monde pour faire croire que tout va bien, elle n'utilise pas tous les substances existantes qui permettent de faire croire à un autre univers où le faux-semblant de la joie règne… Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça, Drago. Je ne suis plus rien, j'ai le sang remplie de drogue et d'alcool à longueur de journées et plus encore lorsque la nuit tombe. Je ne vis plus depuis bien longtemps. Certes mon cœur bat et mes poumons fonctionnent… Mais mon esprit s'est fissuré en même temps que la mort d'Harry, puis plus encore lors de celle de Ginny, pour finalement mourir avec la disparition de la dernière once de raison de Ron… Tous ceux qui composés ma vie sont morts, je ne comprends même pas ce que je fais encore ici… »

Elle se tait, regarde vers le bas, les larmes coulant toujours le long de ses joues. J'avale difficilement ma salive.

« -Et… Et moi ?

-Quoi toi ?

-Peut-être pourrait-on essayer de cesser tout ça… Ensemble on a qu'à arrêter la drogue, l'alcool, les soirées, toute cette mascarade. On part à deux, loin de toute cette folie, dans un endroit calme. Et on se reconstruit… »

Un surprenant sourire sincère fend ses lèvres. Elle pose délicatement sa main sur ma joue et y fait doucement glisser ses doigts dans une agréable caresse.

« -Nous ne le pourrions pas, même avec la plus grande volonté. Nous incarnons l'autodestruction… Elle ne nous lâchera pas… La seule solution c'est celle à laquelle je songe sérieusement… Nous sommes la déchéance incarnée… »

Elle se tait. Le silence de la nuit noire qui nous entoure semble brusquement pesant, comme si le ciel lui-même semblait n'attendre qu'une fin aussi sombre que lui. Pas de happy end pour les monstres de dépravation que nous sommes devenus.

Je soupire. Baisse les yeux, les relèvent. Nos regards restent figés l'un dans l'autre un long moment. Finalement je m'empare avec brusquerie de ses lèvres. C'est un baiser où se mêlent haine, rage, tendresse, passion… Mort.

Elle fait un pas sur le côté, m'entraînant avec elle. Et un autre. Le sol se dérobe sous nos pieds. Et nos deux corps mêlés entament leur chute.

_Il y avait elle. Il y avait moi. Il y a eu nous_.

Et c'est ensemble que nous nous écroulons. Ensemble que nous trouvons la force de laisser la vie se dérober. Ensemble que nous tombons profondément dans l'abîme de l'oubli…

**.**

**FIN**

**.  
**

* * *

...

**Triste ? **

**Vous deviez vous en douter pour ceux qui ont lu Hell...**

**Inattendu ?**

**J'espère vous avoir au moins un p'tit peu surpris.**

**Reviews ?**

**J'attends vos impressions... :)  
**

**J'espèr' que cela vous a plu.**

**.**

_Maintenant en ce qui concerne mes fictions sous mon autre pseudo pOmmE-vErtE : ayant mon dernier exam' demain matin je vais rapidement pouvoir me remettre à écrire. Je vais donc reprendre Les Merveilles mais je ne posterais que lorsque j'aurais bien avancé voir même quasiment fini afin de pouvoir mettre deux à trois chapitres par semaine..._

_Une autre nouvelle à présent. Si vous avez lu Souvenirs d'une Amnésique, sachez qu'une sorte de suite à cette fiction est en cours de préparation, reprenant un personnage que j'ai moi même créé et que l'on m'a un peu reproché de ne pas avoir suffisamment développé. Pour plus d'infos, me demander x)..._

**.**

**Merci en tout cas d'avoir lu Dévotion Empoisonnée.**

**N'oubliez pas la p'tite review avant d'partir ;)**

**Bisous**

**.blOody-Dirk.  
**


End file.
